Letters to Near
by younggrimm
Summary: Fan letters to Near. He will write you back! Letters to Rose (my O.C. from my new story) are accepted as well! Rating may change.
1. Message please

Hello, everyone! While I'm working on my first story, I've decided to write a "Letters to Near". Please message me your letter to Near and I'll have him write back! We look forward to hearing from you!


	2. Chapter 1

**Dear Near,**

** If you could hang out with any character from the show, The Amazing World of Gumball who would it be? What would you do? I hope you answer soon.**

** -BakuganDeathNoteFan123**

Dear BakuganDeathNoteFan123,

I'm unfamiliar with the television program you asked about, so I did some research. I would say that I would hang out with Anais. Despite her young age, she's really smart. I imagine us talking and me asking her about the possibility of a cat and rabbit reproducing.

Sincerely, Near

**Dearest Near~**

** I remember our childhood at Wammys and how we were always together. Somehow we each got too caught up in our own lives and went our separate ways. With the Kira case and all you probably don't have time for me anymore so I just want to say one thing.**

**Thank you.**

**As a kid I was strange and because of that I was teased. We might not have had much in common but you were always there for me, and I want to let you know that it means a lot.**

** Goodbye Near, I hope we meet again.**

** ~Ever**

Dear Ever,

It has been awhile, hasn't it? I promise you, when this case is over, I'll fly back and visit you.

I remember when we were children, you and a few other residents of the House would defend me against Mello. For that, I thank _you_.

You, Rose, and I were always there for each other. I swear we'll see you soon.

Yours truly,

Near

** Dear Near,**

** Is it true you're real name is Nate Rivers? And that you play with dolls? And that Mello can beat you up on a daily basis? Or that you love eating mud as much as Lawlit likes his sugar?**

**P.S. How old are you anyway?...Nate...hehehe... **

Dear Kkkkkt,

Since I feel no need to deny it, yes, my name is indeed Nate Rivers. In a way, you could say I play with dolls. Back when we were in the House, Mello threw insults and punches at me daily. He even pointed a gun to my head, I knew he wouldn't pull the trigger. As for eating mud, I'd have to say I've never done so. I recently became 18 years of age.

Sincerely,

Near

**Dear Nate,**

**Don't cha just hate your codename? I'm sure it gets really confusing when people drop the word "near" into a normal conversation and you end up looking like an idiot for replying, I mean you have it the worst out of any kid at Wammys, how often do ya hear people saying "Beyond" or "Mello(w)" in the average small-talk, hm? Never, that's when. (And yes, I knew Beyond isn't his codename, hush you!) So I'm just gona' call you by your birth name; Nate. (It's really a cute name, by the way :3) **

** Anyway, we should really get together sometime and do something fun! You always look so bored all the time, I mean, even Lawli smiles more than you, and he's the frigging monotone King! Seriously we'd better do something about it before you end up stealing his crown...SKYDIVING! Yes, it's settled. I'm taking you skydiving. Shhhh. I don't care if your scared of planes Nate, we ARE going skydiving. End of discussion.**

** Moving on, you really should stand up to Mello more, and yes I know I'm using HIS codename, but his codename is too badass not to use, I mean come on.."Micheal". *snorts* However I am a big Mello fangirl, sorry Nate, dear. Buuut, if you let me dye your hair, teach you kickboxing and get you out of those god forsaken pyjamas, I might, I repeat, MIGHT swing your way the tinyest smidge.**

**Anywho, I guess I'm done. I'm looking forward to your response my snow-coloured teddy-bear!**

**Toodles!**

**Love, Aiyana x**

Dear Aiyana,

I don't dislike my alias at all. I tend to not respond when the word "near" is mentioned unless I'm being addressed directly. I appreciate that you think my birth name is cute, but I left Nate behind when I was accepted into the Wammy House. I am Near now, Nate is gone forever.

I'm not bored all the time, I just keep my emotions under lock and key most of the time. If you pay attention, you'd notice that I do smile or show my dislike to something. I've mocked Mello more than enough times. I find that emotions cloud one's rationality. As for skydiving, I have no fear of planes and would gladly accept a new challenge.

I don't necessarily worry about my well being around Mello, he just doesn't keep his emotions in check. I like my hair the way it is, thank you. Self defense was a required class at the House. Lastly, my pajamas are fairly comfortable. My fiancee likes me just the way I am, and I don't plan on changing anytime soon.

Sincerely,

Near


	3. Chapter 2

**Dear Near (hehehe that rhymes) **

** Did you actually want to become the next L?**

** What did you see in your past to make you so...emotionless and traumatized (that's how you seem)**

** If you could make friends with anybody/anything who/what would it be?**

** Can I play with your toys?**

** Can I be your right hand man(woman)?**

** Can I work on a case with you?**

** I am a Near fangirl just so ya know.**

Dear Purest Heart-Darkest Soul,

Yes, I did want to become the next L, but alongside with Mello. I didn't want to become L this way.

I really don't wish to discuss what happened to make me become stoic, please, let's just leave it at that.

I already have all the friends I need, so I feel no need to make any more.

No, my toys are what help me concentrate. They're crucial to my cases.

I'm sorry, but my fiancee is my right hand woman and partner.

Sincerely,

Near

** To Near,**

** I have 3 questions.**

**Do you like Les Miserables?**

**Do you like One Direction? **

**And, last question, did you know from the off that Light Yagami was Kira? I was always curious...**

** From, Gavroche T. Xxx**

Dear Gavroche T.

I would happily answer your three questions.

Lidner has informed me the _Les Miserables_ film a pleasure to watch. I plan on taking my fiancee, Rose.

No.

When L was alive and still working on the Kira case, Rose worked in L's shadow without the knowledge of the Task Force. When L died, most of the evidence gathered was destroyed, but Rose was able to save a few crucial details and handed them over to me. Yes, I knew from the very beginning Light Yagami was Kira.

Sincerely,

Near

**Dear Near,**

** I just wanted to know if...Did you ever meet L in person?**

** And what you think about Light Yagami?**

** And about Mello? Why do you ALWAYS wear pijamas? Did you actually destroyed the Death Notes or keep them?**

** Well, I think I don't have more questions- well I love you, and I was thinking...Will you marry me?**

** That's all, I'm willing to read your answers.**

** Take care, sweetie.**

Dear Gabriela,

As much as I would have liked to have met L in person, the only Wammy to my knowledge that has done so is Mello.

What do I think about Light Yagami? He's a murderer who was corrupted by the the power of the shinigami and the notebook. He mistook his killings as justice, but in reality, he's just a crazy serial killer.

I respect Mello for his passion, but he would be better if he didn't let his emotions cloud his judgment. I always wear pajamas because they're comfortable, or as Rose says "they're very comfias" and she'll put on the silliest grin she could muster. When the case was finally over, I gave the notebook back to the shinigami Ryuuk.

I appreciate your admiration, I truly do, but I'm afraid I don't return your feelings. I'm engaged to a woman I grew up with in the Wammy House. She was known as R, or Rose. I'm sorry.

Sincerely,

Near


	4. Chapter 3

** Dear Near,**

** You know how cute you are? You are like a sheep or polar bear, all white, I wanna hug you, can I hug you?...Nate is your real name, but is diminutive of Nathan, so your name is Nathan? Or just Nate? **

** You...You have girlfriend?...If you not have, I can? You are so lovely.**

** With Love**

** Pao**

Dear Pao,

Yes, I'm told hourly how "completely adorable" I am. A dear friend of mine calls me her little lamb. I'm not a fan of physical contact, so no hugs please. My real name is Nate, and while I'm aware that Nate is short for Nathan, my birth name is Nate.

I do indeed have a girlfriend, so I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer.

Sincerely,

Near

**What would you do if another death note falls to the human world and another "Kira" makes a comeback? One that wouldn't repeat the same mistakes that Light made.**

** Would you recrute the old "SPK"? Maybe the original Task Force? Or maybe bring in some new blood?**

** And if history is doomed to repeat do you have a successor on stand by?**

Dear White Raven,

If another Kira reared their ugly head into this world, I'd conduct an investigation as soon as I hear about the case. Since the previous members of the SPK were so useful, I'd imagine that I'd recruit them. I'd also ask the Task Force to help us as well.

If I'm fated to share the same demise as the first L, I just hope that it'll happen after Rose and I have our first child. If not, then the Wammy House will choose the top two children to become my successors.

Sincerely,

Near

**Dear Near**

**First I would like to apologize for Mello's behaveur at whammys, second I just really wanted to say hi, you know you should come visit me, Mello's out for a month at *totallyfake cough* "work".**

**Also remember how I'm the epic computer hacking person? Well I got bored one day and made a robot, it's in the box that came with this letter eh I thought you might want it.**

**Anyways come see me sometime! **

Dear Matt,

Mello's behavior back at Wammy's House doesn't really concern me, he couldn't control himself and it annoyed him that I got better scores than he did. I wonder why Mello's gone? If you really want me to come visit, I'll go in my spare time. Rose tells me to say "hi" for her and that she misses you greatly.

Thank you for the gift, I appreciate a fine built robot. You were always good with technology.

See you soon,

Near


	5. Chapter 4

** I just wanted to say HI rose!**

**And also Near you and rose are having a baby? Good for you, what do you think your going to name him/her? And I'm glad you like the robot.**

**Oh noooo Mello just got back apparently his job went faster then expected, and now he's ranting, When are you and rose getting married, or if not sorry for the embarrassing question**

** Matt**

Dear Matt,

Near allowed me to respond to your letter, I hope you don't mind. How are you and Mello? I miss my favorite chocoholic and hacker.

No, we aren't expecting yet, we're waiting until we get a little settled after the wedding. Yes, Near loves the robot. Hell, he's sitting not three feet from me playing with it. It really is beautiful.

We haven't set a date for the wedding yet, but I'm going to call Roger and ask if we could have it at the orphanage. I was really hoping that you two would be able to make it. Oh, and tell Mello that if you do come and he starts something, I'll not only shove my spiked kicking boots so far up his ass he'll taste them, but I'll replace ALL his chocolate with ex-lacks.

I hope to hear from you guys soon! I love you two so much!

Love,

Rose

**Dear Near,**

** I have a few questions for you, although I'm not particularly fond of you, I will restrain myself.**

**1. Are you aware that a lot of people, including my friends, refer to you as a "gayasssheep"**

**2. When Mello hurt you, did you actually show any emotion?**

**3. It states on your wikipedia page that you "dislike L" and "think he's ugly" and "worked hard on Mello's finger puppet thing" because you "liked him". Can you deny or confirm what your what wikipedia says? And by "liked" don't be confused with love love I don't think it meant that.**

**4. Do you ever talk to Mello? CAN YOU ASK HIM IF HE WANTS TO MARRY ME?!...That is all.**

Dear tomoyoforever,

1. No, I wasn't aware of such a thing.

2. Despite popular belief, I'm not an "emotionless sheep". Yes, I did show emotion, he just never noticed.

3. I don't dislike L in the slightest. I worked on everyone's finger puppet equally, but I do respect Mello.

4. I'm not in communication with Mello. So, sorry, I'm anable to pass on your message.

Sincerely,

Near

** Dear Near,**

** I found a Death Note but when I tried to write in it it exploded! Now I don't have a notebook or a house to live in and the Shinigami that originally owned the notebook hates me and calls me a crazy Death note exploder! What do I do to get him to stop calling me that!? I'm the personified country of Russia for crying out loud! Become one with Mother Russia da?**

** Sincerely,**

** Anya Braginskaya**

Dear Anya Braginskaya,

I'm sorry about your unfortunate events. I have absolutely no idea on how to fix your problem with the shinigami.

Sincerely,

Near


	6. Chapter 5

** Dear Near,**

**That's okay... The Shinigami is now afraid of me so he won't be bothering me anytime soon...**

**Do you know about country personifications?**

**Will you become one with Mother Russia?**

**So you like sunflowers?**

**Sincerely,**

**Anya Braginskaya A.K.A Russia**

Dear Anya Braginskaya,

No, I'm unfamiliar with the concept of country personifications. Do I like sunflowers? You could say I do.

Sincerely,

Near


	7. Chapter 6

**Dear Near,**

**What are you doing writing letters to my beloved big sister Russia!? You may know her as Anya Braginkaya. If you do anything mean to her you will pay! Now I will have to pay a visit to big sister to convince her to get MARRIED, MARRIED, MARRIED...!**

** Sincerely, **

** Belarus**

Dear Belarus,

I didn't mean any offense, I swear.

Sincerely,

Near

**Dear Near, I had to rate to cuteness of some death note characters I would rate it like**

**1: Mello (Mihael Keehl)**

**2: Near (Nate Rivers)**

**3: Matt (Mail Jeevas)**

**4: L (L Lawliet)**

**5: Kira (Light Yagami) I know your names by heart my family thinks I'm weird because I have a picture of you still being emotionless (which is cute) while Matt and Mello are kissing. PS I think your dubbed voice sounds hot :L **

** Sincerely, Jamie Yagami AKA Light doesn't know I'm writing this to you LOL **

Dear Jamie Yagami,

I'm flattered that you've rated me as your 2nd cutest character and that you think my voice is "hot". Judging by your surname, I'm going to guess you're related to Light in some way.

I honestly can't understand why fans make a huge deal out of the idea of Mello and Matt dating. Mello had a fit when he saw photos of them on the internet, it was pretty entertaining.

Sincerely,

Near

** My Dearest Near,**

** I just randomly decided to check up on you, see how you were doing. By the way, I read some of the letters, you must have been insanely tired when you responded. You spelled "comfious" and "unable" wrong in a few of your responses. If you don't go to bed early tonight, I'll hide your robots. That's not a threat, it's a promise. **

** Anyway, I want to say that I love you oh so very much! We really need to start planning, I know you're thinking the same thing.**

** With all my Love,**

** Rose**

Dear Rose,

Yes, I noticed my mistakes when I proofread them this morning. Why are you sending me a letter, anyway? You're so close, I can reach out and touch you with little effort. Yes, I'll go to bed earlier than usual,but please don't take away my robots.

We'll start planning as soon as we can, I promise.

With Love,

Near

**Near,**

** Has it ever occurred to you how ridiculously lucky you got the night Light died? I thought of a way he could've killed you with ease. Just sayin'.**

** -Xero**

Dear Xero,

I do realize how lucky I got that night, but I do wonder about the scenario you came up with.

Sincerely,

Near

** Dear Near, Are you still in contact with Matt? Can you tell him to ask Mello if he wants to Marry Me?! He is so cute with his blonde hair that falls on his shoulders and his eyes are blue and I like his style PS Light doesn't know I'm writing this because he is dead that Matsuda shot him that friken Ryuk he dosnt know I'm writing this because he is nothingness and I have been lonely ever sense but I fell in love with Mello.**

Dear Guest,

I only contact Matt when he contacts me, I'm making no promises that your message will get through.

Sincerely,

Near


	8. Chapter 7

**Near,**

**Light's biggest assets were that he could think quickly and he was extremely intelligent. However, his quick thinking was a massive downfall. When he first created "X-Kira", he didn't tell him to keep a piece of the real Deathnote on him at all times, like Light did. Then, X-Kira could have could have had a fake piece of paper, on this piece he would have written EVERYONE'S name down, but Light's would be incomplete because Light would "discover" X and kill him. Then, the real Deathnote would've taken effect, everyone dies except Light, and Light escapes with no one else to challenge him. **

**So, as I've shown you, Light thought quickly but in his rush, he was not nearly as cautious as he normally was and underestimated you in the end. That thought has just been bugging me for a while. **

**Maybe I'll write again later**

**-Xero**

Dear Xero,

I see your point. You're right, I would have lost if he had have been more cautious. I give you points for thinking that through.

Sincerely,

Near

**Yes, I was a very distant cousin of Light Yagami I mean a very very very distant cousin. I hated Kira I think he's evil Im so glad you caught him I didn't care if Light was Kira but I was shocked very shocked because I didn't think Light was capable of being Kira because he was at To-Oh University but it all made sense when his Behavior all of a sudden changed. Love, Jamie Yagami**

Dear Jamie Yagami,

That's interesting. Are you the only one in your family that noticed the sudden changes, or did others suspect something?

Sincerely,

Near

**Hey you albino little shit its me Mello I'm only writing once then I'll have Matt write my Messages so here it is I'm never going to apologize for my behavior at the Wammy's house and I hate you. Your an emotionless nuisance and again I hate you**

**-Mello **

Dear Mello,

Hello dear Mello, it's been a while, hasn't it? What happened to the sweet boy that I loved so very much and called one of my closest friends? I miss you and Matt. How are you two? Doing well, I hope. One more question before I draw this letter to a close; what happened that made you hate Near so much? I hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely,

Rose


	9. Chapter 8

**Near**

**Heh, thanks. I suppose it really doesn't matter anymore though, what could've been? What happened cannot be changed, both Light and Kira died, and that's the end of that. Although, I wouldn't put it past Ryuk to drop another Deathnote for more "entertainment". **

Dear Xero,

I couldn't agree with you more. Though, if Ryuk did drop another Death Note, I'd at least know which Shinigami it was from.

~Near

** Dear Near,**

** Sorry about little brother. He gets very scary and overprotective over me. Did he scare you? My older brother Ukraine is a little more normal that Belarus is but still a little weird though...**

**Have you ever seen the movie L Change the World?**

**What will you do if cats took over the world?**

**If you could choose choose a weapon to defend yourself with would you choose a) a drainpipe, b) a knife, c) a gun**

**From,**

**Anya Braginskaya (Russia)**

Dear Anya Braginskaya,

Would you rather me call you "Russia"? No, your brother didn't scare me in the slightest.

No, but I bought the book. I'll read it when I find time.

That's an odd question. I honestly don't know how to respond to that.

I'd choose a gun.

~Near

**Hey Near,**

**This is the admin.**

** you rank the Japanese Task Force from useful to least useful? **

** do you like better a magnetic dart board or a normal one?**

** you have a favorite animal?**

Dear Admin,

Aizawa, Mogi, Ukita, Matsuda barely makes the list.

Normal.

Cats.

Sincerely,

Near

**I think I was the only one who noticed the changes because Sayu said nothing the whole time I mean the whole time because Mello kidnapped her. I hate mello so much for doing that mello may be cute but i'm still mad. When kira appeared he kept on saying that kira was the god of the new world and a little before kira died or disappeared he went insane. Before kira he was a normal 17 year old boy who went to a private school in the kanto region of Japan. And read pornographic magazines but mostly studied XD**

** Sincerely, Jamie Yagami **

Dear Jamie Yagami,

I can understand why you'd be mad at Mello for kidnapping your cousin. I honestly don't understand the appeal in him, anyway.

~Near

** Hi there, Near :D**

**The name's Crystal.**

**I'm a big fan of you, well my friend Arturia too! I swear she had this unhealthy obsession towards you. **

**Although, I'm more into L :3**

**You both are so cute really, L looks like a panda and you looks like a sheep XD no offense please.**

**So, I see you engaged with another woman, huh? Congrats! Anyway, how do you do with her? I mean who confessed first, you or her ? ;) didn't mean to pry really, just curious. Oh yes, anyway how do you handle being called Stoic, emotionless and such? You know, I have this...Cold and Stoic facade at school, I seem can't drop it for a moment. So, everyone always think that I'm so arrogand and never smile and such meanwhile I smile. Yes I do smile on occasion, they just don't see it! What should I do? :( I know you're not some psychology doctor but I need advice because I think you too always act stoic in front of people. **

**P.s.: my friend said hi to you! Oh and please say hi to L!**

**-Sign, Crystalia. **

Dear Crystal,

I'm flattered that you're such big fans. I'm glad Rose talked me into this; it's actually fun communicating with you nice people. I find no offense in being called a sheep. Rose calls me her "little lamb" anyway.

Yes, I'm engaged. You're the first one to actually ask about her, and she appreciates it. So do I. Rose and I get along great, we're childhood friends from the orphanage. I confessed to her first. I knew there was a chance that she wouldn't feel the same, and I got scared that she'd reject me. After a few days of gathering up the courage, I finally told her.

I'm not as emotionless or stoic as many would think. I show my emotions constantly, just in my own way. I'm not sure how to help with your situation, but I think they just don't know you as well as they think. Everyone thought I was a robot, but Rose was the one person who befriended me willingly. She got to know me and after a while, she knew exactly what I was feeling. She hasn't been wrong yet. My suggestion is to hang out with a few people and let them in.

I'll say hi to L for you.

~Near

** Hi there Rose,**

** So...you're the one, huh? I wonder...What's the most interesting of Near? 'cause you're his fiancee right? XD anyway, tell me, how is it live in Whammy's House? Is it fun? I would loved to visit there :D *if allowed **

**P.s: say hi to Mello and Matt please :3 **

**-Sign, Crystalia**

Dear Crystal,

You're the very first person to send me a letter! Thank you! The most interesting thing about Near? You never get bored around him. He makes up the most entertaining games.

Wammy's House had its times. With an orphanage full of child prodigies, there'll always be something to keep you entertained. I'll admit, I helped Mello with a lot of his pranks. I've never been caught though. I kinda miss that place, but I have a life of my own now. Soon, I'll have have my own family to look after. I just hope Near will allow me to pass on my religion to our children (when we have them).

I'll say hello to M&M for you when Matt contacts us next. I promise.

Sincerely,

Rose

**I've always hated Near I threw punches at him daily and we don't get along and I assume we never will I pointed a gun to his head but I knew I was never gonna pull the trigger because I don't wanna break your heart by killing near but I would if I had the chance to. Me and Matt are fine and we ARE NOT GAY! **

Dearest Mello,

I know you never got along with Near, I was there saving him from the majority of your wrath and when you pulled the gun on him. I just wonder what started this in the first place. I mean, Near looked up to you, he respected you. He only got in first because he wanted to impress you. He still respects you, Mello. In fact, he even suggested that we ask you and Matt to be his best men at the wedding (we know more than one isn't traditional, but we couldn't choose between you two). I love you and Matt with all my heart, and I really want to see you guys there. But just a warning to you; if you do show up and start something, I'll shove my kicking boots so far up your ass, you'll taste the metal spikes. _And _I'll replace every single one of your chocolate bars with ex-lax. So if you do show up, please restrain yourself.

I never implied that you and Matt were gay. Hell, my dorm was in the boys' wing, remember? That didn't make me any less of a female, so why would you two living together mean you're with each other?

By the way, a girl named Crystal says hi to the both of you.

With Love,

Rose


	10. Chapter 9

**No way In hell I'm letting you get to my chocolate it keeps me chilled but your spikes won't go an inch by my ass and tell the girl I said hi. I wrote me and Matt weren't gay on my last letter because someone said there was a picture was a picture of us kissing on her phone I probably will go to your wedding with Matt. I will try to keep myself controlled. **

Dear Mello,

Oh, OK. I thought you were yelling at me for calling you gay. I was like "the hell?" To be honest, I really don't see you two as a couple anyway. You're both insanely attractive on your own, but I'm just not understanding how fans twist a friendship between best friends into a gay relationship.

I really do hope you both can come, and that you'll accept our offer? I'll be sure to have quite a few chocolatey treats for you.

Love,

Rose

** You wanna know why Mello is so appealing to me, blonde hair makes him cute. 2. His blue eyes are overly cute XD 3. His sense of style his gothic clothing or whatever totally suits him. 4. His scar makes him look 10 times cooler and scarier. 5. His personality how he acts like an asshole and he will take big risks and I'm also an asshole to my family and friends lol. **

**Sincerely, Jamie Yagami**

Dear Jamie,

Considering I'm a male whom isn't gay,i just don't see any appeal in him. Rose called him "insanely attractive" in her last letter to him if I remember correctly.

~Near

** Hello Near, I've wrote to you before buuut I'm gonna write you another one :3**

**First of, I'd like to quote one of your replies to a letter**

"**I can understand why you'd be mad at Mello for kidnapping your cousin. I honestly don't understand the appeal in him, anyway." WHAAAAAAAT? Is this supposed to be an insult to Mello? *loads shotgun* (Don't worry Im not REALLY gonna shoot you)**

**Second, when you were escaping that building you were in when those people were trying to raid the SPK and you dropped that money on them and stuff, how did you get out without being recognized? I mean you were way shorter then anyone else, plus you had those toys in you hands,**

**Lastly, do you like animals? Toy animals do not count. **

Dear Tomoyoforever,

That was not supposed to be an insult toward him, I'm simply not attracted to him as some fans are.

I escaped the building by dressing in the same uniform as the officers. Yes, I am short, so I stayed hidden between a few SPK members while running out in the crowd. Rose and I each stuffed a few of my toys in our uniforms so they wouldn't be seen.

Yes, I like animals.

Sincerely,

Near

**Rose and Near,**

** Ehehe since you two are an item (and part of this involves both of you) I figured I might as well address this to both of you. First off, congrats, I wish you you all the luck in the world. Second, do you think I could ever make it at Whammy's? I mean, I'm probably not even on par with either of you (in fact I think my skill set is really based on more with Matt and Mello ie, taking physical action) but I am pretty intelligent. I'm not trying to brag, but why bother with modesty? Truth in this case is more useful, and I've gotta stop wandering with conversations hehe. Ahem. Anyways. **

**Do you guys enjoy music? What kind/bands?**

**Rose, did you ever have quirks? Near uses toys, Mello has chocolate, and L is...well, L, but what about you? And Near, if given another Kira-like case (genius with a Deathnote) would you team up with Mello/Matt or simply tackle it on your own? While observing Mello/Matt? **

**Anyways, you guys seem pretty cool. Congrats once again.**

**-Xero **

Dear Xero,

Thank you very much. I'd say that if I faced another Kira case, I'd try to get Mello and Matt to agree with working with us.

~Near

Thank you so much! Near left me with your question, he doesn't do well with this topic. Don't ask why. Anyway, There's a test to get into Whammy's that all orphans with high grades are given. If you do well in any category, you'll get in. You don't necessarily need a high IQ to get in. I mean, Linda was an amazing artist. Matt excellent with technology. And I taught self defense and swimming at the orphanage (I had already passed all my classes, so they allowed me to teach a class or two. Who do you think taught Mello to shoot a gun?). So, I say that if you're really good at what you do, you'll get in.

I love music! I don't really have any favorites, but I'm not a huge fan of rap. Near doesn't really like music, but when he can't sleep I'll sing him a lullaby.

Do I have any quirks? Well yes, I talk to myself when I try to figure something out (I only get worried when I don't respond). Do you know who Beyond is? You know about how he has the eyes of a Shinigami? Well, I have the ability to see the supernatural (such as a ghost or Shinigami) and people's auras (easiest way to tell if someone is lying and how they're feeling). It's strange, I know. I felt like a total freak for years. Hubba Bubba gum. I need to chew Hubba Bubba gum when I think.

I hope I was able to answer your questions!

Thank you,

Rose


	11. Chapter 10

**Dear Near,**

** If you lived a normal life what kind of career would you have?**

** Is there anything you are afraid of? I'm afraid of the dark...**

** Why do some people think you eat your toys? I know you don't though.**

** From,**

** Italy has a Pasta Gun (Just call me Italy for short okay?)**

Dear Italy,

I'm not entirely sure. I guess I'd still become a detective.

I'd be terrified if Kira found out Rose's real name.

This is Rose talking, "Because haters will make up the stupidest crap to humiliate their least favorite people."

Sincerely,

Near

**Dear Rose,**

** What's your Favorite thing about Near and your least Favorite? Short letter I know I usually write like a story but yeah. **

**Sincerely, Jamie Yagami**

Dear Jamie,

The thing I love most about him is he never allows you to become bored. If you seem bored, he'll make up the best game to play. My least favorite? His driving. I've been shot, stabbed, and had the scare of accidentally poisoning myself (a miscalculation on my part), but I think it'll be his driving that'll end up killing me.

Love,

Rose

** Rose and Near,**

** Near, no music, huh? Well okay. I suppose it would be distracting on a high profile case. Rose, yeah, I'm not a fan of rap music myself, something a little less repetitive and ridiculously macho better suits my own tastes. And thanks on filling me in on how Whammy's worked with the application (? no, that's not the right word. Oh well) process. I think I know where I might find my place, but in order to get there, I'd have to be an orphan, and there are better ways to get where you want then orchestrating a parent's death. **

**Also, Hubba Bubba, really? I'm seeing a reoccurring theme of sugar here...haha... **

**And Beyond...I know the name, but I can't remember the significance. Really familiar though...Anyways, both of you, thanks, I imagine all this fan mail can't be easy to sort through, especially with folks like me who send long letters (lol). **

**Later!**

**-Xero**

Dear Xero,

Music is a bit distracting, but Rose sings when she works (I don't think she realizes she does it), and that's all I like; she has a beautiful voice. I'm not sure what she sings, who it's by or what kind.

~Near

Did Near just publicly compliment me? Huh. Anyway, yes, I agree. Yeah, getting into Wammy's does require a lack of guardian, but despite that, I'm sure you'd be able to easily get in.

Yes, Hubba Bubba. I need something to chew and Hubba Bubba lasts forever. Sugar also keeps the brain going.

Beyond was the second child to be taken into Wammy's when it became an orphanage. In fact, Beyond, A (the first child), and I were best friends. Beyond ran away about five years before the Kira case, and killed three people. I miss him a lot.

Actually, I'm the one that sorts through the mail, and I'd usually go in order of arrival. We find answering long letters to be really fun.

Love,

Rose

**Dear Near and Rose,**

** Near and Rose, Thanks for replying!**

** Near, thanks for your advice...Although I dunno if I can let them in, because I always feel uncomfortable and awkward with people :( so, I've been wondering...Are you the current "L" right now after the Kira case? If so, what is it like? The job I mean. As I've observed with Lawliet, it seems like a very big burden...Although I hardly doubt you will give up from the pressure. After all, you are the successor who's very similar to L! Anyway, do you know BB? I'm curious... was he truly... evil? Sadistic? Psycho? And looks like L except his red eyes? **

**Rose, hello again! Wow, you've talked about you and Near's children already?*whistles* When are you getting married? I can't wait X3 anyway, do you both live together? **

**P.s. : sorry if my grammar suck, then again English isn't my main language. **

**-Sign, Crystal**

Dear Crystal,

Well, I advise you to do whatever makes you comfortable. Yes, I'm now L. It's a very tedious job, but it leaves you with a feeling of satisfaction when you solve a case, especially if it's your first. You hardly ever have time for sleep. I refuse to turn my back on something I've worked so hard for. I only knew B for a day, he ran away the night I after I arrived.

~Near

Near and I haven't discussed children yet, that's a conversation for a few years down the road. We haven't set a date for the wedding yet, but we have the location. Near and I do indeed live together. We worked together on the Kira case and lived right next door to each other in the orphanage.

As for B, he and I were the best of friends. I loved him as much as I love Matt and Mello. B wasn't evil in the slightest, he just wanted to be the one case L couldn't solve. A challenge. Unless you're able to see the supernatural, you wouldn't be able to tell if his eyes were red. To other people, they looked brown. It's the same as when a human bargains for Shinigami eyes.

Love,

Rose


	12. Chapter 11

**Dear Near, When did you realize you were in love. :) Hope Ya write back!**

Dear Jamie,

I first realized I was in love with Rose when the Kira case first began. She left to help L and was gone for a year and a half. I missed her everyday and wished she'd come back safely. When L died, Mello left without even considering Rose would want to go with him (she had a crush on him at the time) and she was crushed. I hated seeing her like that, so I did my best to make her happy. I'm sure I was successful. When I was preparing to leave, I offered her the choice to come with me. She did, and I fell even more for her. I confessed to her just before the case ended.

Sincerely,

Near

** Dear Near and Rose,**

** When you guys have your first child what would you name him or her? **

** -Sandra**

Dear Sandra,

We don't know. We'll cross that bridge when the time comes (which I really hope isn't any time soon).

Love,

Rose

**Dear Rose and Near, This one time my aunt was snooping on my phone and she found pictures of you, Matt, Mello, L...and Mikami. She thought I was Gay when she saw the Picture of Mello because she thought he was a girl and I had to tell her 10 times thats its not a girl. Then my mom overheard us and she wouldn't stop teasing me for like 1 hour because she saw the pictures of you guys. I'm like a Huge fan of you guys but I know a way to make Mello mad really mad and embarrassed "drum roll" read a MelloXMatt Lemon Fanfic in front of him also works for Matt. Sincerely, Jamie Yagami**

Dear Jamie,

Mello does look feminine, that I'll admit. We did actually read a MelloXMatt Lemon in front of them. In fact, Rose read it out loud while running around the orphanage because Mello was chasing her. Matt eventually joined in, but the story didn't bother him as much.

Sincerely,

Near and Rose

**Dear Near,**

**What's your age right now? I'm 15! **

**Do you like your white hair? *although some people might think you're a freak because of your hair, I don't think so. Your hair is adorable and make you special :D*no offense to Rose, I'm stating my opinion :3**

**Why was everyone in Whammy has their own obsession? L loves sweets, Mello loves chocolate and you love toys. I don't understand you genius people...**

** Dear Rose,**

**Ah so, you guys live together! Same question with Near, what's your age? **

**Have you done 'it' with Near? After all... well... You guys live together XD**

**what's your obsession? 'cause I believe everyone in Whammy has one.**

**-Sign, Crystal**

Dear Crystal,

I'm currently 18 years of age. Yes, I like my hair. Everyone who's a true Wammy has something that allows them to focus.

~Near

Crystal,

I'm at the age of 21. Just because Near and I live together, does not mean we've had sex. I have a strong belief in abstinence, and Near respects that. So, we're still virgins if that's what you (and other fans) are wondering. To help me focus, I chew bubble gum and tend to talk to myself.

~Rose


	13. Chapter 12

**Dear Near and Rose,**

**Guess what! I found a Death Note lying in a bench park yesterday! It's black, has Death Note written on the cover and has rules! I hope it's real 'cause there's someone I really want to kill! **

**-Sign, Crystal**

Dear Crystal,

Well, if we need to investigate another Kira case, I know who the first suspect would be.

~Near

Don't listen to Near, he's just in a mood. But I would like to say "let's avoid that"!

~Rose


	14. Chapter 13

**Dear Near, CAN YOU ASK MATT IF HE WANTS TO MARRY ME! Sincerely, Jamie Yagami**

Dear Jamie,

No. I believe you should get to know someone before you ask for their hand. I'll let him decide for himself.

Sincerely,

Near

** Hi Near and Rose!**

** Well, anyways, my friend Rosa (haha Rose and Rosa) is so jealous that Rose is marrying you but she's cool with it. I wanted to ask if you can tell Mello I absolutely love him? Seriously, I may seem nice and all but I'm very short tempered but I've gotten good at controlling it. **

**Questions!**

**Did you know that you were supposed to be "Mello"**

**Why do you have toys? Aren't you 18?**

**If I said I knew you from Wammy's would you remember me?**

**That's all! Tell Rose I said hi and congratulations!**

**Ps. I know Mello too. Can you ask if he remembers me?**

**Liv**

Dear Liv,

Once Mello reads this letter, I'm sure he'll be aware of your affections.

No, I did not know that.

I enjoy playing with toys. They help me concentrate and get my thoughts together.

No, sorry.

Sincerely,

Near

** Dear Near and Rose,**

** Haha, I knew you would say that! Anyway, I really found it. I wrote a name in it, someone I really hated, but too bad I forgot his face. So, it won't affect. But hey, if I became the new generation of KIRA, how do you catch me? In fact, I know your name and face XD *slapped***

**P.s: I love messing with you**

**-Sign, Crystal**

Dear Crystal,

Well, it's a good thing nothing took effect. You may know my name and face, but know one knows what Rose looks like or her real name. (The following is Rose) If you dare touch my Near, I _will _hunt you down and gut you like a fish (end Rose's rant)!

Sincerely,

Near (featuring Rose)

** Near, **

**I have very little questions to ask, 1. Did you ever really like L?**

**Have you ever been depressed? If so how did you cope?**

**How did you and Rose meet? **

**Thank you for your time, and keep being awesome! XD**

**Sincerely,**

**Sane**

Dear Sane,

I didn't know my mentor well enough to determine how I felt toward him.

I felt depressed when Rose left for a year and a half to work with L. I came out of it the moment I saw her again. I was worried that Kira would find her.

My first day at Wammy's was a busy one. We first met when she saved me from Mello's wrath.

Sincerely,

Near


	15. Chapter 14

**Dear Near, I just watched the Death note rewrite 2 L's Successors, and your kinda bad at Darts lol. But your a Master with Dominoes and puzzles how you made an old English L using dominoes :)**

**Sincerely, Jamie Yagami...**

Dear Jamie,

Yeah, my aim sucks, but I can get creative.

~Near

**Hey,near, rose**

**Apparently people have been asking you if I would marry them, so to answer all you guys,**

**No, I will not marry, I don't know you. And Mello says to please stop asking if he'll marry you to the viewers. **

**Okay now that that's out of the way, how are you guys? And Rose do you want me to send you something? I'm bored an I've played all my video games like 4 times now,... So if you want anything just tell me I'll get to work on it**

**Umm bye**

**Matt**

Dear Matt,

We were wondering when you two would step in and stop the madness. It's nice to hear from you again.

Near's asleep (finally!), so I'm responding to the next few letters. We're doing fine. How about you? Matt, if you want to send something, I don't mind at all. I enjoy what you come up with.

I miss you and hope to hear from you again soon!

Love,

Rose

**What Matt said I will NOT marry fangirls -Mello**

Dear Mello,

Same man I grew to love, I see. Come out of hiding every once and a while, I miss talking to my fierce blond! We never see each other anymore, you need to come visit! I love you and miss you.

Love,

Rose


	16. Chapter 15

**Ha-ha, that's too bad. I love kill, torture people...#maybe I will be the next BB *slapped***

**anyway, does Matt and Mello gay for each other? Honestly, I dislike yaoi -.-**  
**By the way Near, you said you're the current 'L', so where does Lawliet right now? Is he... Dead? Married? *sfx : NOOO***  
**Do you love supernatural beings, Rose? I love it :D**

**-Sign, Crystal**

Dear Crystal,

Actually, B wasn't a bad guy. He only killed those people as a challenge to L. No, Mello and Matt are _not, _I repeat, _not_ gay for each other. I don't think I can emphasize that enough. Near is indeed the current L because, well, L got killed.

Yes, I love anything supernatural. I enjoy learning about the unknown.

Sincerely,

Rose

**I think I'm a nerd because i have all of the Death note live action films and the anime box set all of the manga collections including black edition . Also I have the book L change the world and i have bought the Death note rewrite movies i bought 2 days ago and watched it I also ordered a death note notebook .my dad told me to stop sqealing every time i seen Mello or you . my dad again said Death note was evil and i should stop watching it so i got angry and write his name in my death note just kidding I'm not like my cousin Light Yagami who considered that he should kill My cousin Sayu . I got angry so i turned off the rewrite movie and watched it by myself. :)**

Dear Jamie,

There is absolutely nothing wrong with having an obsession.

Sincerely,

Near

**Fufufu. I see you are a cunning detective, the One that defeated a little scum- KIRA, wasn't it? I have observed you, young boy. Along with your woman. You have caught my interest, I have never seen such an amazing young boy for decade.  
Now now, if you are wondering who I am, you may call me Lillith, I am the Shinigami Queen itself, it's nice to be able... Writing something to you as I always observed you from our Realm.**

**Sincerely,**  
**Queen Lillith**

Dear Queen Lillith,

It's such an honor to meet you, Lillith (and, may I say, your name is very beautiful). I find it unbelievable that we've caught your interest, not only that, but also being complimented by Shinigami royalty. It's such a pleasure. We would like to ask one question though; did B truly become a Shinigami?

We appreciate you contacting us your Highness (we've never been in this position before, so we apologize if we say something wrong), it truly is an honor. We hope to hear from you again soon.

Sincerely,

Near and Rose


	17. Chapter 16

**Lilith what are you Doing here and your the sheep who defeated that scum Kira (Light Yagami) I sorta peek into the human world and got my notebook from Ryuk , My heavens That Mihael kid sure was scary and all . Wait how did I get to a comeputer there's no ****computers****on PC in shinigami realm.**

**-Sidoh**

Dear Sidoh,

Yes, Mello can be intimidating when he wants to be.

~Rose

**Hey Near.**

**Have u ever cried or are u emotionless?**  
**Have u wet your pants after the age of ten?**  
**Can u even walk?**  
**Do you like bondage?**  
**What would make you cry?**  
**What is your weakness?**  
**What would you say if I peed on u?**

**Respond or I'll kidknap u and keep u in my basement.**

Dear OmoAtWhammys,

If you _dare_ do _anything_ to my Near, I will hunt you down and hang your hide over my fireplace!

~Rose

Sorry about Rose, she gets very overprotective over me. Yes, I've cried. No, I don't think I've ever wet myself after infancy. I can walk. Bondage? I'm not sure, we haven't had any form of intercourse, so we have yet to experiment. I'd cry if something really bad/good happened to either me or Rose. Rose is my weakness (I forbid _anyone _to touch her. If she gets hurt because of this response, I'll hunt whoever did it down and kick some ass!). If you urinated on me, I may have to ask you to leave my presence.

~Near


	18. Chapter 17

**Dear, Near**

**This one time i came across a LawlietXMisa Lemon and I was like Dafauq did I just read?**  
**Like really ? He grabbed my pigtails and un did them? He gave me a passionate kiss then the room was filled with Moans and pants sounding like Omg L Omg! . . . . . . . I will be having nightmares tonight so i better pray and your lucky to have a girl friend who loves you very much . Sencerely ,Jamie Yagami**

**EW don't read that Lemon i just got from a fan fiction its Gross .**

Dear Jamie,

This is the one and only time I will say it, _ew_! I never thought that there will be a LxMisa lemon written. I really don't want to think about that. Yes, I am lucky to have Rose. I love her very much.

Sincerely,

Near

Dearest Readers,

If you read the last letter I responded to, you'd see that I feel like the luckiest man in the world to have Rose, and I love her with all my heart. I just hope she knows just how much I love her. I don't know how to express it. So, can I ask you to help me show her how I feel? I've never asked for help from you guys before, and I highly appreciate it. Please? I don't think Rose knows just how much I absolutely adore her. I just want to make her happy. I'd give the world for her. I'll accept any ideas you have. Please let me know.

Thank you,

Near


	19. Chapter 18

**Dear Near,**

**Call me Jade please. Anyway I have some questions for you. Why do you sit with on knee to your chest and one not and why do you mess with your hair? I really wanna know, even if I do the same thing sometimes. Have you ever tried to sit like L before, and if so could you do it without falling over? I can. Have you ever heard the extented version of one of your theme songs, if there's more than one? If not go on Youtube and type in "Near's Theme(A)- Death Note Extended" and listen to it, i'm actually listening to it while writing this. What is your favorite toy? If I stole that toy and said that you had to win a guessing game to get it back what would you do? Have you ever woken up in the middle of the night, tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't so just got up? Just a few more. If I somehow sent you to the Sonic world how would you react? If when I sent you to the Sonic world you changed into a mobian would you be a hedgehog, fox, rabbit, squrrel, cat, crocodile, cameleon, bee, dog, wolf, some type of bird, or a combination of two or more of the animals listed above? What is your favorite food?**

**~ jadethefox28**

Dear Jade,

The way I sit is a force of habit. As for playing with my hair, it's soft, so I can't help but play with it. I have sat like L before, and I did indeed fall. I lack in balance. My theme is interesting. My favorite toy is a robot Rose gave me my first day at Wammy's. And if you steal it, I'll do anything to get it back. Yes, I have gotten up in the middles of the night before, but usually Rose will sing me back to sleep (she's got a very soothing voice). I'm not intirely sure how I'd react to being in the Sonic realm, but I'd like to be a cat. I don't necessarily have a favorite food, I'll eat whatever is prepared for me.

Sincerely,

Near

**Near,  
Its too bad that you don't remember me but I half expected you not to anyways. So Rose, how are you these days? I'm truly sorry if you don't remember me either. Rose I miss you! Its hard to believe I haven't seen you in 9 years. Mello, I'm sure you don't remember me either but hi and same to you Matt.  
That's all.  
Liv**

Dear Liv,

I'm sorry that I can't remember. Maybe I accidentally spilled a forgetting spell while we were all in the same room? I don't know. Well, we're doing well.

~Rose

**You will not speak to me in such manner, Shinigami Shidoh. I'm your Queen, therefore I could easily send you to the deepest Hell.  
Young Near, yes you caught my interest because of your victory against a disgusting human Light Yagami. You need to know that everything KIRA did, because of Fate. Fate, you may call her a cold hearted bitch, always get in my way. Thank you for the compliment, I am aware that Lillith is beautiful name, but Queen of Life has far more beautiful name.  
Young Rose, you should not worried, I am perfectly understand BB's situation. His shinigami eyes, was given by Fate, was a mistake. He was a special case therefore the Shinigami Council decided to release his soul and let him move on to After Life.  
One more thing, I sense that Fate will make another chaos in human world, be prepared for it young boy.**

**Sincerely,**  
**Queen Lillth**

Dear Lillith,

I can't even begin to express to you how grateful I am that B's soul was spared. All I can say is thank you.

Sincerely,

Rose

In all honesty, Your Highness, I can't think of a more lovely name than yours. I also appreciate the warning, I'll be sure to be prepared for the worst. I can see why you dislike Fate.

I apologize for the following, but I'm not sure if you've read my letter to the readers or not. Considering the position you're in, you must be very wise. I was hoping you could help me out with my situation (Rose has no idea I'm asking for help), for I fear I may be loosing my dear Rose. I have no clue how to express to her my feelings. It would be the highest honor, Your Highness, if you help.

Thank you,

Near

**Dear , Near  
Indeed, its GROSS never again I'm mostly writing letters but i love this letters to near thing it's so awesome and tell rose i thank her for talking you into this . Sincerely , Jamie**

Dear Jamie,

I enjoy communicating with fans. It was an excellent idea. Rose says "thank you".

~Near

**Dear Near,  
L was really dead? That's too bad. If he's that geni, then he could fake his death.  
Anyway... I think there is no need to do something to express your love for Rose. Because I think Rose love you as you do, no need for gift, no need for words, I'm sure she loves you.  
By the way, I finally met the owner of my Death Note, his name's Sorrow, and he's... Scary and vicious. He's nothing like Rem n Ryuk. Uh... Should i forfeit it?**

**-Sign, Crystal**

Dear Crystal,

L's fate was inevitable. I know Rose knows I love her, I tell her every chance I get, I just don't know how to express it. And for that, I feel that because of my lack of experience I'm loosing her. I know she had feelings for Matt and Mello at one point (I wouldn't be surprised if they returned her feelings, she's absolutely beautiful) and maybe she still does and is falling for them even more because they can easily express their emotions.

~Near

**Then L slid his ... I'm just kidding i wouldn't wanna give you nightmares by writing more. EW SO DIGUSTING and Near i bet you 3 robots that people will try to make you say EW again if you say EW again then you have to um...give me a link where I can read death note another note . And if you don't say EW i will mail you 3 robots that are from toysRus and they just went in stock. ****Deal or No Deal****?**

Dear Guest,

No deal.

~Near

**Dear Near,**

**Following your request, I'd like to ask. Just how much do you love Rose? Wait, I've already read your other letters so I'm not looking for answers like you'd die for her or anything like that because I don't doubt that you will; but I've noticed something though, everyone who tried to threaten to hurt either one of you will inevitably get a scolding from the other one; so obviously you two care very much about each other.**

**But enough beating round the bush. My question is... what will you to ensure that she doesn't get hurt? Wait. Let me give you a scenario first though.**

**For example, what if you yourself got hurt instead of Rose? Wouldn't that make her hurt as well? Although not physically but emotionally instead. It's considered getting hurt... and the pain could still be there for a very long time.. (And what about you Miss Rose? What would you do if it's vice versa?)**

**And also, I mean no offense in asking such a question; and I'm not sure if this is even answering your request, Near, but I already asked so... Hope to hear your reply soon. Ciao!**

**Saph**

Dear Saph,

I know this response isn't what you're looking for, but let me give you an example. When Rose left to work with L for almost two years, I got worried that Kira would find out about her and kill her. But, she called me every night to reassure me that everything is alright. The point is, even if everything isn't fine with us (either physically or emotionally), we'll assure the other that everything is fine. Rose can tell when I'm lying, so that really doesn't work on her. She'll deal with whatever is wrong. If I'm hurt physically, she'll kick some ass. If I'm hurt emotionally, she'll pull me against her and reassure me that it'll all be alright. She hides her pain a lot better than I can, so she'll just go to the gym and beat on a poor sack of sand.

~Near


	20. Chapter 19

**Dear Near, (ohgod that rhymes;n;)  
Well okay. I have no idea how to start this off. I suck at letters so I'll try my best k? k. Well for starters, how'd you and the Rose chick meet? Cause you two are adorablee. ;u;! Do you like Lana Del Rey? (she's a singer if you dont know who she is lmao) What's your favorite toy? Were you ever scared that you were gonna be killed in the Kira case? What's your opinion On self Harm? and How old Are you? and uh here. -gives a new robot- i will be back. -evil laugh-**

Dear xxLittleCookiexx,

Rose and I met my first day at Wammy's. Mello was giving me a hard time, and she came to my rescue, I stuck by her side ever since. I don't know who Lana Del Rey is, so sorry. My favorite toy is a robot Rose gave me my first day at the orphanage. I wasn't afraid that I'd get killed, but Rose was working as my spy (she was on the Task Force) and I was afraid he'd find out about her. Self harm is a very bad thing, don't do it! I'm now 18. Thank you for the robot.

~Near

**dear near,  
answer me this honestly. please. do... do you like mello? he... he always seems to... to skirt around the subject o-of our t-time at wammy's with you. i think he's hiding something. are... are you guys in l-love? is mello... leaving me?  
im so confused and lost. help me. please nate.  
****mail**** jeevas**

Dear Mail Jeevas,

Awe, Matty. You have no idea how much I want to hug you right now! No, Near doesn't like Mello in the way that you're thinking. Near respects Mello, yes, but he isn't in love with him. You have absolutely nothing to worry about, sweet Matt. I send you a warm, comforting hug. I hope that helps you.

Love,

Rose

**Hm, I suppose that would be the case. The only reason I remember was some old photos, I was confused for a long time but finally remembered, I lived in Wammy's for 12 years, I had chosen the name Livia because my true name was Vivia and I didn't want to change to much, you were my best friend a long with Mello, Matt, Linda, and Near, I had dirty blonde hair and my eyes were hazel, and I only lived un Wammy's because of my musical abilities. Hopefully you could remember too but for now I have a concert to do.  
I give you best of wishes.  
Liv**

Dear Liv,

I'm so sorry, Liv, but I really don't remember. I've worked up a spell to help my memory, but it's too far gone to be retrieved. I'm truly sorry.

Sincerely,

Rose


	21. Chapter 20

**Dear Near,**

**Thanks for answering my questions but are you aware that in your reply you said middles of the night instead of middle? Why a cat? Have you ever played a Sonic game or played with Sonic toys? If so what is your favorite? What would you do if I somehow turned you into a girl? Have you ever swore before? Do you like ice cream and if so whats your favorite flavor? How is Rose doing? If I did steal your toy robot and the guessing game was to try and find out my real first name and I would only give you one letter each time I wrote to you what would you do? Where is your robot right now? These next questions are for Rose. Did you miss Near when you where working with L? Have you ever tried to sit like L, if so could you do it without falling over? Near said that when he tried he fell over. Where you there when this happened and if so is it true? What is your favorite food?**

**~ jadethefox28**

Dear Jade,

No, I was unaware of my mistake. Thank you for pointing that out. Why a cat? Well, interesting story, I got into Rose's potions one day and accidentally turned myself into a cat. It was an interesting few days. I've watched Rose and Matt play Sonic games, I don't know the characters names, though. Nor do I know the game names. If you somehow turned me into a female, I imagine I'd spend the day with Rose, a sort of "girls' day out" thing. Yes, I have used a swear before. I enjoy vanilla ice cream. Rose is doing very well. If you steal my robot, I will do whatever to get it back. No matter the circumstances. I'm not telling you where the robot is.

~Near

I missed Near very, very much when I was with L. I learned to sit like L over time, and yes, Near fell the first few times he sat like that. His balance is absolute crap. He gave up after the sixth time, he had a bruised bum for a few days (he's very fragile). I don't necessarily have a favorite food, but if I had to choose a food to eat for the rest of my life, it'd definitely be steak. There's no way in hell I could possibly live as a vegetarian. No offense intended to any vegetarian readers.

~Rose


	22. Chapter 21

**Dear Near,**

**No worries, your answer's just fine and really really sweet.**

**And... Let me take this chance to congratulate the both of you. :D**

**Saph**

Dear Saph,

Thank you. I really enjoy answering questions about my beloved Rose. I'll answer anything about her.

Sincerely,

Near

**Crystalia Celeste:Actually I'm agree with Jamie-san, this Letters to Near is  
so very funnnn! XD  
I hope there will be Letters to L or Letter to Light :3 well, they died, but  
maybe they can reply from the 'nothingness' or 'Mu'?  
Anyway, Near, if SOMEHOW Rose was killed by Kira or some killer, what will you  
do? Will you avenge her death? And how much it will affect you?**

**-Sign, Crystal**

Dear Crystal,

If Rose gets killed by Kira or another killer, I'll hunt down the son of a bitch that killed her and I'll pull every single organ out of his body through his nose! I'll kill him with my bare hands. I'll then hold her close to me and I'll visit her grave everyday. Of course, her death would shatter me.

~Near


	23. Chapter 22

**Near,  
The death thing was a "what if" and you scared the living daylights out of  
me...**

Dear Liv,

I'm aware that it was a "what if", but I'm very protective of Rose. I was simply stating what I would do if _anything _happened to her.

~Near

Dear Mello and Matt,

You two have known Rose a lot longer than I have, can you please help me? Please? I'll do anything! That sounds pathetic, but anything for Rose.

Sincerely,

Near


	24. Chapter 23

**Woah, scary. o.o Hm, you never struck me as the type to use profanities, Near. That's a red light right there, don't hurt or severely harm Rose.**

Saph

Dear Saph,

I'm simply stating what would happen if anyone touched my Rose. I'd do anything to keep her safe.

~Near

**Hey Near,  
What do you need help with? Did something happen to rose? It's not like you to ask for help...  
Oh and rose with this letter I sent a ****laptop****, I modified it so only you can open it with our voice and there are a few extra tweaks in it but I'll let you find those for yourself,  
Have fun :D**

Dear Matt,

Rose thanks you for the laptop. What I need concerns Rose. I'm afraid I'm loosing her. I get the feeling she's going to leave me for you or Mello. I-I don't want to lose her. I know you two don't like me, but could you please help me? I don't know what to do!

Sincerely,

Near

**Dear Near,**

**Where you acctually shot during the Kira case? What would you do if I was your little sister? I sat like you for almost all of my second period class today. :D. Have you had any good cases recently? What is your favorite T.V. show?**

**~jadethefox28**

**P.S. I took your robot. First letter: V**

Dear Jade,

No, I was not the SPK member who was shot during the case. I don't know what I would do if you were my sister. All of my recent cases have been simple. Bones is Rose's favorite show, sometimes I'll sit and watch it with her. Robot! You took my robot! OKAY Vicki/Vicky? Vanessa? Valerie? Violet?

~Near

**Dear, Near**

**Did you ever notice how my last name is spelled backwards? Yagami - backwards Im a gay Jamie Imagay**  
**im not really gay though lol . has it ever occurred to you how people make fanfiction like : NearXMello NearXLight NearXMatt NearXMisa NearXL NearXOC . even MelloXSayu o.O i think thats creepy because Mello is Mine ! in Fan girl world... I had a dream Me and you were playing with puzzles XD and than we finished the puzzle then i went to go get another one then when i walked into my room Mello and Matt were getting it on ... Than I had another strange dream it wasnt strange but it was cool actually beacause i had a dream i was working with the SPK .**

**Sincerely , Jamie**

Dear Jamie,

Rose pointed that out multiple times during the Kira case. Yes, I've noticed several different pairings. Those dreams are interesting.

~Near


	25. Chapter 24

**Dear Near. Selamat Sore (Good Evening).**

**How are you and how about Rose-cchi, too?**

**Near-chan. Did you ever think that you are so sexy until you couldn't handle it? Did you ever feel that you're too sexy for your pajamas? And if yes, why?**

**I know you cake your face with**

**makeup****daily. On Death Note 10 (tankuobon), you obviously applied lip gloss to your lips.**

**You're sexier than you think.**

**Loves, Soran.**

Dear Soran,

Honestly, I made no sense out of most of that. Rose and I are doing fine. I had no idea I was "sexy". Makeup? Last I checked, I don't wear it.

~Near

**Hello Near and you too Rose! (Haha Rosa and Rose best friends forever jk unless you want to :D)  
Anyways, Olivia. (Liv) is sick and I wanted to try this out!  
Near, don't be afraid of losing Rose, you are perfect. Trust me, I used to like you, but I love Matt now!  
First question is for Rose,  
How do you imagine your wedding to be?  
Same question for Near.  
I'm having major writer's block and I'm supposed to be writing an essay on Edgar Allen Poe... so, bye!**

Dear Rosa,

Wow! Rose and Rosa? Cool! I'd love to be friends! I'd say that the wedding would be simple, at the orphanage. Edgar Allen Poe is my favorite poet! _Annabel Lee _is my favorite poem, it's so sad. Wait! Near is afraid of loosing me? I'd say "awe" but this is a "what the hell?" kind of situation. Did I miss something?!

~Rose

I'm hoping the wedding will be simple. Rose wants it to be at the orphanage and have Roger marry us. Rose was unaware that I was asking for help. I wish you luck with your essay.

~Near

**Hey Near and Rose,  
Do you know where is L's grave? I'm seriously wanna visit there... Maybe.  
You know Near, today is the day I lost my... First love and first friend. It's an awful feeling you know, it's like your heart was being ripped apart and you could do nothing to stop it. Strangely enough, I hadn't shed tears in his funeral. Funny huh? Although I had broken inside but dunno why I couldn't cry. So, I'm telling you to take care Rose as long you guys live in this lovely (or rotten) world... You know how lucky you are to have such a caring fiancee... Well, I just don't want you to feel the way I felt. Losing ****your true love****was very awful than losing your family...**

**P.s : If somehow I heard Rose's crying because of you, I won't hesitate to write your name on my DeathNote#hopefully not**

**-Sign, Crystal**

Dear Crystal,

L's grave is in Japan. We're so sorry that you lost your friend. It is hard. When I lost B several years ago, it...was absolutely terrible. I know what it's like to lose someone you care about deeply. Just think about it as he's now free. Death is a release of the soul, a way to wash away the sins we committed as humans, free for eternity (that was NOT me saying suicide is OKAY! That is all). I know that may not help you, but it's how I got around to the positives. Good luck.

~Rose

**Near... Rose leave you for me or Mello? DDR that is not going to happen, but if your that concerned try having some bonding time or something, take her on a picnic or something, but right now I can tell you Rose is not leaving you for me or Mello.**

Dear Matt,

I know I shouldn't be concerned, but I'm still scared. She's the one person I can always count on. I can't risk losing her. Can you...talk to her for me? I just...don't want to face her with this fear. You're my only hope, Matt.

~Near

**Heyo Near!  
You wanna know what pisses me off?  
Well I'm telling you anyways!  
It's when people say that the way you or L sit is weird! I have sat like both of you from the time I was born and everyone calls me gargoyle cause of it lol  
Oh and I'm albino too no joke so you and I are really alike :)  
I also enjoy puzzles and games though not so much robots...  
Anyways thanks for listening to my rants! Tell Rose I say hi.  
Talk to you soon  
-Kat**

Dear Kat,

The way we sit isn't necessarily so abnormal. I just sit like that because it's comfortable. Really? You're albino too? Interesting.

~Near

**Dear Near,**

**Ok first of all i'd like to point out that not all of the letters of my name will be given to you in order so you will have to unscramble them. I thought that during the Kira case when most of the people in the SPK where killed by Kira one of them shot you? You where bleeding after all...unless that was someone else's blood. Oh and Rose could either you or Near tell Mello something the next time he or Matt sends a letter? If so culd you tell him that if he can figure out my name before Near he will get a huge bar of chocolate and he would have done something before Near.**

**~jadethefox28**

**P.S. the second letter is A**

Dear Jade,

No, it was not me who got shot. He gathered enough willpower to turn the gun from me to himself and shot himself. He was close to me, so some of his blood splattered on me. Avery? Vivian? Eva/Ava? Veronica? Vivica?

~Near

No, I'm not passing on the message, Near will find this out. He really wants that robot back.

~Rose


	26. Chapter 25

**Dear , Near**

**Actually my dreams are wierd becuase i had a dream Matt and Misa were**

**dating****they were my best friends and Mello was my BOYFRIEND! also we kissed ...and you were someone that Mello and Me called a Freak idk why but yeah . the Mello bieng my boyfriend thing wasnt wierd at all... because he is so hot!**

Sincerely , Jamie Yagami :) best dream ever

Dear Jamie,

These letters are getting stranger and stranger, I'm really liking this.

~Near

**Dear Near**

**So you have perfect, kissable lips then**

**And what song will be your wedding song? Just wondering...**

**With love and PG 00 Raiser Gundam Plastic Model Kit, Soran.**

Dear Soran,

Yes. Soft. Perfect. Talented. He's fairly skilled in many things, and kissing is one of them. Wink. Wink.

~Rose

My apologies for her, she's in a mood. We don't know what song we'll play yet. We haven't gotten far in the planning.

~Near

**Dear Near and Rose,  
I guess you're right... How did you handle it on his funeral? When my best friend died, I was broken and devastated of course especially it happened when I was still very young, around age 7. And you know, I thought that his family kind of angry with me 'cause they thought I'm not upset just because I didn't shed tears... I was supposed to be his closest friends, yet I don't cry and my face blank and stoic on his funeral... Still, you're right, death is a release of a soul... C':  
Anyway, enough of it, what do you guys do on your anniversary? Candle-light dinner maybe? :3**

**-Sign, Crystal**

Dear Crystal,

Unfortunately, we didn't hold a funeral for him. I was a mess. A complete mess. I didn't know what to do with myself for days, then Near turned himself into a cat. That was interesting. I really do hope what I told you in my last letter helped you.

Our anniversary is basically like any other day, but I'll steal him away for an hour or two. Nothing necessarily special is planned, it just all happens.

~Rose

**Dear Rose,  
Uh Near is concerned that you are going to leave him for me or Mello, witch I find is kind of weird, he asked me to talk to you so...are you going to leave him? Because right now he seems pretty upset, I think that you should go talk to him or something, seriously, he must be freaked out if he thinks your going to break up with him.**

**From: Matt**

Dear Matt,

Thanks for letting me know, I'm not sure how I didn't see anything was wrong. I wonder why he's so concerned about that? True, I had a petty crush on the both of you at some point, but I wouldn't leave him. Oh, Near. I'll talk to him right now. Again, thank you Matt. I never would have seen this coming.

Love,

Rose

**Yes! I'm friends with ****Rose****! XD  
My favorite poem is Annabel Lee too! Oh and I got an A on the paper.  
Liv says hi, she's still sick..  
Rose, what color do you wear the most? I used to wear dark colors now I wear white and green.  
Near, would you let Rose dye her hair? Since she's flawless I would assume you wouldn't want her to but agree later on.  
Speaking of dying hair! I'm getting... da.. da.. da...Red! I'm not sure about my mega huge crush on Matt because my friend Sienera likes him and she'll probably kill me.. not really... maybe. But my next favorite is Beyond its weird I know.  
I have to g create a 3D model of nature so bye Rose and Near! I give you the best of luck!**

Dear Rosa,

Congratulations on your grade. Hi Liv!

I'll wear whatever I pick up first, the color matters not (tends to be black sweatpants and any color sweatshirt). My hair is strawberry blond, in case you're wondering.

~Rose

No, Rose is perfect just the way she is. She doesn't need to change anything about herself.

~Near

Dear Near,

So, I hear that you think I'm gonna leave you? Near, what the hell was going through your head when you thought of that? I can't even begin to express to you how much I love you. I'm not leaving you. What I will do is sneak into your room tonight, wrap my arms tightly around you, pull you close, and will prove to you just how much I love you. I can't say it enough. I love you. I love you. I freaking love you, Near. There's no need to worry, sweetheart. We're gonna live a long and happy life together. You and me. Forever. I made a promise to you years ago, and I'm not backing down now.

Forever with love,

Rose


	27. Chapter 26

**Dear , Near**

**Hello Im Jamie Yagami was Jamie Yagami then my friends started to call me Jamie Imagay so i changed my surname as yes my dreams have got stranger because i had a dream i was kissing you then when i woke up i was like thinking to myself saying , HELL NAW NEAR BELONGS TO ROSE AND ROSE BELONGS TO NEAR! MELLO BELONGS TO ME AND I BELONG TO MELLO ! Jk about the Mello part its only possible in my imagination...**

**Sincerely , Jamie Keehl**

Dear Jamie,

Strange dreams are always the fun ones.

~Near

**Dear Near**

**So I talked to Rise and was just wondering if everything is okay now or oh my Gish what I am I doing guys I think I'm sick I keep seeing people with animal ears, and now Mello have cat ears, what's going oooonnn, so anyways I just really wanted to say hi.**

**Matt XD**

Dear Matt,

Yes, everything is fine between us now, thank you. (This is Rose) you're suffering from withdrawal symptoms, go find a game boy and play it! Go now!

~Near and Rose

**ZOMG! You two are so sweeeeet! I wish I have a sweet boyfriend, too bad I don't.  
Anyway Rose, because Near is the current 'L' so he must be very busy right? How did you convince him to take a break for you?**

**-Sign, Crystal**

Dear Crystal,

You'll find that special someone when your time comes. It's almost always the one you least expect, believe me.

Yes, Near is very busy, but he takes breaks between cases. Sometimes, I'll ambush him even if he is in the middle of a case. I force him to get some exercise, sleep, and maybe lock him in a room with me for an hour or two. It all depends on the case.

~Rose

Dear Near,

I just want to say that I love you!

Love,

Rose


	28. Chapter 27

**Greetings, Mortal.  
I am just a messanger sent by Your Highness Lillith-sama herself. Your Highness is handling something therefore she cannot send you letter by herself.  
There is... A chaos in Shinigami Realm, apparently there is a rogue Shinigami stole some of mortal's soul and two of them was your friends soul from the After Life sphere. I believe their name is... L Lawliet and Beyond Birthday. The council and Lillith-sama suspect that this caused by Fate. I think Your Highness already told you that she was not... Friendly with Lillith-sama.  
We suspect that Fate was trying to revive this two soul for her own amusement. If these two rise from dead successfully and send to Human Realm- for whatever purpose, there is nothing we can do, everything in Human Realm didn't involve with us Shinigami therefore we can't help you. Your Highness wish you good luck and be careful.**

**Sincerely,**  
**A messanger from Shinigami Realm.**

Dear Messenger,

Oh dear, Rose isn't going to like the news. Thank you for the heads up. If there's anything we can do to help in the Shinigami Realm, please don't hesitate to ask. We'll prepare as best we can here.

Thank you,

Near

**Dear Near.**

**This is the first time that I'm writing you... and I'm nervous, dude! But I have a few questions. First, I'd like to say how adorable you are and I want to pinch those cheeks of you, and hug you until you stop breathing and kiss you until you beg me to stop.**

**Yes, I love you that much.**

**1.- What do you think about the fandom MelloxNear? YOU'RE UKEEEEEE.**  
**2.- Who's your best friend?**  
**3.- What would you do if Mello rapes you?**  
**4.- Do you think Mello is gay?**  
**5.- Are you a virgin?**

**And that's it.**

**With love and I-watch-you-while-you-sleep.**  
**Skitch.**

Dear Skitch,

Um, thanks for the compliments, but you can't pinch any part of me. Please don't. I don't appreciate the MelloxNear fandom. My best friend is Rose, my fiance. If Mello rapes me, I'll call Rose for help. I firmly believe Mello is straight. I'll remain a virgin until after my wedding.

~Near

Go ahead, touch Near and see what happens. I don't think you watch Near while he sleeps, considering we sleep in the same bed. Just saying.

~Rose

**Dear Near-san,**

**Hello, I'm Summer Millennia and I'm 11 years old. This is my first time writing fan**

**mail****for a Death Note character, since I'm more of a Fairy Tail Fan Girl. I really like your character, beig albino and SO CUTE. It's like you're a stuffed polar bear! Can I hug you? ...Joking, joking! Geniuses don't have time for hugs from random fan girls, I know.**

**Okay, here are my questions for you :**

**Why is your code name "Near"?**  
**What do you think of L-san**

Dear Summer,

My alias is "Near" because (as you may know) my birth name is "Nate River". Near comes from the first two letters of my first name and the last two letters of my last name. I then switched the two middle letters to have the name make sense. With Rose, it's completely different.

I didn't really know what to think of L at first, none of us met him in person. He talked with us, over computer, before he started the Kira case and I gained respect for him.

~Near

**I finished my model! Its a dieing willow tree but its pretty.  
Rose, its so cool that you have strawberry blonde hair, I wish mine was that color but I'm naturally a redhead but I wanted black hair so I dyed it now I have velvet red hair.  
Anyways, what's the weirdest dream you ever had (to the both of you) because last night I had a dream that my ex ( :'( I miss him but he told me he still loves me?) texted me saying 'I love you Boo' and I was all confused then poof! I'm in a cave surrounded by vampires and Cory (my 'brother') saved me and my ex tried hurting Cory because he was supposed to save me and then a talking unicorn appeared and took me to Neverland and I married Peter Pan. I thought I was going crazy haha.**

Dear Rosa,

I love willow trees! The weirdest dream I ever had? I can't really say I remember my dreams. Near very rarely sleeps, and when he does I have to force him to bed (can you guess who it is that drags him through the shower?). Since he sleeps so little, he usually goes into a dreamless sleep.

~Rose


	29. Chapter 28

**Dear Near and Rose,  
if one you die tomorrow what will you do today?**

**-Sign, Crystal**

Dear Crystal,

That's a really good question. What would we do? I guess we'd pick Near's successor and then spend the day "together". I'm sure he'd be thrilled about that part.

~Rose

Not to give anyone a bad impression on us, but I'd more than likely drag her to the bedroom.

~Near

**Dear, Near**

**I HATE MELLOXNEAR OR MELLOXANYONE! BECAUSE HES MINE! in fangirl world and my imagination...**

Dear Jamie,

Believe me, we know how much of a fangirl you are of Mello. Honestly, I don't blame you.

~Rose


	30. Chapter 29

**HELLO THERE.**

**Do you have admire any other anime character? I don't know, IZAYA MAYBE, I think you two are claver, but Izaya is more like sinster .**

**What do you think Mello'd do with his fangirls? I think he would shoot them. I don't blame him. I find kinda impossible the NearxMello fandom xD. MAYBE MattxMello, but you... you are like... "asexual" Isn't? I read that before, that's so saaaaaaaaaaad! TwT**

**And well, Bye? xxo. n_n**

Dear Sponge Bob,

I've been wondering when I'd get a letter from you. I admire Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin. He's peace loving and hates violence. Mello probably beats his fangirls off him with a stick.

Being asexual means that one has a lack of sexual attraction. If you notice, I've mentioned my wife-to-be several times in these letters, and in one of my last letters I say that if today was our last day, I'd drag her to the bedroom. No, I'm not asexual.

~Near

**Dear, Near**

**I didn't exactly get your point in the other last 2 letters when you said , " drag her to the bedroom " are you meaning sex , make love? Or just staying "in bed "with each other ? Oh! And here's my question to you , if you could pick a way to die what would you pick?**

**Sincerely , Jamie Keehl**

Dear Jamie,

When I said "drag her to the bedroom" I did indeed mean make love with her. If I were to die, I definitely wouldn't pick death by cat. I'd pick Io-cane Powder, it kicks in within seconds.

~Near

**Dear Rose,**

**What is it that you like most about us Wammy boys?**

**Love,**

**Near**

Dearest Near,

Well, what I love most about you is how you know exactly what to do when I get moody. With Mello, I absolutely love Mello's eyes. L is a sweetheart. Beyond was willing to test my potions. Matt is considerate of other's emotions. But I love you the most.

Love,

Rose

**Hello Nate. I am known as Draco. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Out of curiosity, what do you think of the theory of the "prisoner's dilemma?"  
Sincerely,  
Draco**

Dear Draco,

Please don't call me by my birth name. I'm torn on my answer to your question. While I'll do anything to solve a case, I don't think it is right to imprison someone with a lack of evidence.

~Near


	31. Chapter 30

**Dear Near,**

**Will you ask L to marry me? Make sure to tell him I have cake. Love your PJs by the way!**

**Sincerly,**

**Kairi**

Dear Kairi,

I refuse to ask other characters if they would like to marry fans.

~Near

**NEAR PLEASE HELP A SHINIGAMEI IS AFTER ME IF I DON'T KEEP GIVEING IT APPLES ITS GOING TO KILL ME HOW DO I GET RID OF IT! oh and if you dont/can't help me your names going in my death note next to lights ****now**** i have to buy more apples so i don't get killed**

Dear Uiop3,

Your choices are to give up the notebook or buy a ton of apples. Good luck.

~Near

**Hello there Near  
It's been a long time you might not remember me;  
I was just going to ask a couple of Questions ok?**

**out of Matt and Mello who do you think will cave in and propose?**  
**do you remember Mellos greatest fear?**  
**have you stopped sleeping with a teddy bear yet?**

**From Lollie**  
**p.s i miss you**

Dear Lollie,

If you're suggesting Mello and Matt are gay for each other, you may want to hide. If those two see that question, they'll be after you. I highly doubt they're gay, especially for each other.

I never knew Mello even _had _a fear.

I slept with a robot, not a teddy bear. Besides, I have someone special to curl up with now.

~Near

**Dear , Rose**

**OMG HELP ME I GOT MY FIEND INTO DEATH NOTE AND SHE CANT SOP TALKING ABOUT L !**

**Sincerely , Jamie Keehl**

Dear Jamie,

Tune her out. Either that or get her interested in a person you can both talk about. I have a friend who teases me about Near, she says that he's gay and stuff. But we have fun teasing each other about our favorites. Hope that helps you.

~Rose


	32. Chapter 31

**Dear , Rose and Near**

**I highly**

**agree****with you near when people suggest that they are gay for eachother and Mello was pretty Mad.**

**Rose,since i coldnt get my friend to love Mello i got my other friend into death note and shes so inlove with mello ! we can talk about mello all the time now but my other best friend will bring up L lol**

**Sincerely , Jamie Keehl**

Dear Jamie,

Yes, Mello gets incredibly pissed when he's referred to as gay/female. I'm glad you got a friend to talk about your favorite character with.

Speaking of, would you mind me saying how _adorable _Near is when he's asleep? So cute! I love him so much!

~Rose

**there's something wrong with my death note! no matter how many times i wight this guys ****name**** down he won't die and i know im doing it right but the shinigami that owns it told me that its broken. how do i fix it man?**

Dear blacklight kid,

I'd suggest _not _writing anyone's name down. Just a thought.

~Near

**Dear Near  
Sorry about the mistake please forgive me and i'm glade you and rose are together  
By the way i'm in hideing as we speak can't say where though by the way i have sent  
some little things with this letter i hope you enjoy them.**

**I can't remember what his fear was exactly my memory has been a bit screwy since i left**  
**From Lollie**

**(Gives Near two build your self robots and a Mega Lego kit, and Rose Her diamond Bridel Head Piece)**

Dear Lollie,

Thanks for the gifts, but would you mind telling us why you're hiding?

~Near


	33. Chapter 32

**OMG, SORRY.  
I thought it was Near based on the anime x3  
Well, then. How's ya and Rouse? How many children do you want? I ****bet**** you're a sex machine but you try to hide it with you high-cuteness }:D. Do you know already the nameeeeeeeees?  
Can I be the godmother? w.**

**Haha, see ya later Rose and Near, greetings from the sea. :D**

Dear Sponge Bob,

Near's asleep, so I'm responding. We're doing fine, thanks for asking. Children? Oh, jeez. We haven't talked about children yet, but I can already tell he's going to be a great father. We may have one or two, three at most. Don't let Near's innocent appearance fool you, he's a freaking sex _god._ Just kidding, we do sleep in the same bed, but we haven't had sex yet. We're strong believers in abstinence and are waiting until our wedding night. We'll figure out names when the time comes.

Sincerely,

Rose

**Dear , Near**

**Uhhh Near , Rose wanted me to say this but She thinks your cute/adorable when you sleep...**

**AKWARD getting his from a BIG mello fangirl .**

**Sincerely,Jamie Keehl**

Dear Jamie,

I'm pretty sure she was just telling you how cute I was, not asking you to tell me. Trust me when I say that she's not afraid to tell me what she thinks.

~Near


	34. Chapter 33

**Dear Near,**

**It's all good. I kidnapped him. He kicked me though. Anyways, I'm writing a story about L and trying to intergrate my own ideas in the story is hard because if I do there is really no need for you, Mello, or Matt to join in on the Kira case. So what do you think I should do? And, is BB really dead? Also, HI ROSE! Tee hee, I had to say hi. L also would like to say:**  
**XXXHXXXEXXXLXXXPXXXMXXXEXXXN XXXEXXXAXXXRXXX!XXX, then he says take away the X's. HEY! I told you no SOS pleas! Well, I have to go now, but you'll be hearing from me soon.**

**Signed,**

**Kairi**

Dear Kairi,

There's really no need for the three of us in your story if you don't want us there. I'm sure we'll need to help L soon. Yes, BB is actually dead. We'll be coming for you L, don't worry.

Sincerely,

Near

**To Near,**

**First of all, I would like to say, Ohaidere o3o**  
**Congratulations on your engagement. I can't help but feel bad for all those disappointed fangirls (*cough*notreally*cough*). Anyway, how're things going? How are the other kids at Wammy's? And when you and Rose get married, if you decide to have kids, what gender would you want them to be? Unless you'd be happy with whatever gender you recieve.**  
**Well, that's all the questions I have. See you on the flipside.**

**~ Kanra**

Dear Kanra,

Thank you, Kanra. Rose says "thank you" as well. Everything is going great. The kids at Wammy's House absolutely love when Rose comes to visit. I'd be happy with any gender my children are.

Sincerely,

Near

**Dear, Near or ... Rose who ever is gonna answer this letter**

**Oh ok well you are adorable like in a little kid way :D My other friend who dosen't know what death note is started to ask me why i had a blonde girl on my computer and cellphone(reffering to Mello) then last week i was crying like hell because I watched Matt and Mello's death (reffering to the anime series) for no apparent reason then my mom walked in asking why i was crying then i replied saying, I CANT HELP IT I LOVE MATT AND MELLO SO MUCH! Then her face was like , ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME!**

**Sincerely , Jamie Keehl**

Dear Jamie,

I tend to fall asleep in front of the computer, and when I do Rose will carry me to the bed and answer the remaining letters I have that day. I hope you and the other readers don't mind.

She's not afraid to tell me how cute she thinks I am and hopes I don't hit a growth spurt. She loves to be able to just pick me up and carry me anywhere she wants. It's fun to just be carried anywhere she wants.

I'm sorry about the misunderstandings. I was also upset about Mello and Matt's passing. Rose was devastated, she grew up with them and they were the best of friends. She can understand how you feel, and it was painful to see her so upset.

~Near

**Hey guys its Rosa but I've decided to go by my actual ****name****; Rosalie.  
So, a few weeks ago my mom died (not for real) and Wammy accepted me! There's this one kid; Rory that I like. Maybe you guys can visit sometime soon!  
With all love and no regrets,  
Rosalie**

Dear Rosalie,

Your name is a beautiful one. We're sorry about your mother, but congratulations on being accepted to Wammy's House. If you like Rory, I suggest you let him know, he's a sweet kid. We'll visit when we have a chance, I promise. Hope to see you soon!

Sincerely,

Rose


	35. Chapter 34

**Dear Near  
I am glad  
you like them  
I found out somthing I wasn't supposed to and thus  
I am hideing; Now keep yourself safe ok.  
From Lollie**

Dear Lollie,

Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you find a way out of your predicament soon. Stay safe, Lollie.

~Near

**Dear Near,**

**He's eating my snack cakes at the moment. He seems pretty depressed, when I asked him what was wrong he said he was upset because Light died. Then I proceeded to punch him, I love him to death but seriously I laughed my butt off when Light died. It was the most over dramatic death ever, but I like the part where L was standing infront of Light as he died. I really want to have you guys in the story cause you guys are awesome! Plus, I watched the episode where you were covered in that guys blood, and you looked totally kick butt, so I thought to myself: "Near must be in my story!" but know I don't know how to do it. Eh, I'll figure something out I guess. If you need L, I will handcuff myself to him, that way he cannot leave my side. Though he does like the free snack cakes he gets, and the fact that Watari is here too. So if you need him, just ask and I will let him know. All that man does is stare at my computer screen and eat my cake! He's even watching me right now, weird huh? Anyways, Hi to you Rose! So L and I are gonna go get more cake so we will talk to you later! Plus, a toy robot is included with this letter for you and a book of baby names for Rose, you know when ever you two decide to have kids. Love you guys!**

**Smiles,**

**Kairi**

Dear Kairi,

Poor L, tell him I give him the best of luck. Eat lots of cakes and have faith in his top successors to rescue him. Rose says hello and she thanks you for the book. I'm sure we'll get good use out of it, if you catch my meaning. I thank you for the robot as well.

~Near


	36. Chapter 35

**Dear , Near or Rose?**

**Well Um idk but if you had any thing you could take what would you take ? (Rose's Virginity is not included and if Rose answers this letter Near's Virginity is not included either XD .)**

**Sincerely , Jamie Keehl**

Dear Jamie,

I reader took my robot some time ago, I'd appreciate it if it was returned.

~Near

**Dear Near,**

**I'm glad Rose likes the book, and I wish you both the best of luck. You are welcome for the robot, I've heard you like them quite alot. My OC Kairi, says hello to the both of you. She's Light's twin sister by the way. She's the one that decided to kidnap L, so blame her not me. She says you can try but you will never be able to find them. They live with in my attic, but don't tell her I told you that. :D**

**Smiles,**

**Kairi *The writer***

Dear Kairi,

Tell Kairi we said "hello", and we'll find L.

~Near

**Dear whoever reads this,  
Honestly I've never done this before and I'm not completely sure if I'm doing it right. If not feel free to laugh at me. Anyways I have an amazing boyfriend and this new friend I just met a few months ago. Well she thinks me and my boyfriend are cute together which didn't bother me at first, but now she's obsessing over the relationship and it's kinda getting creepy. Today she wrote me a note with doodles of mine and his name in a heart and the date of when we started ****dating****. What I'm asking is do I have the right to be a little freaked out? Or should it just not bother me?**

Dear ThatCityGirl,

Since I'm the one who's actually semi-social, I'll answer this. There's really no wrong way to write letters to us. Even if someone's grammar/spelling is atrocious, we're pretty tolerant.

Yes, you do have a right to be a little creeped, but I think your friend may be playfully teasing you about your relationship. Just tell her to lay off a bit, I'm sure she'll understand.

~Rose

**Hello again, Near, and to Rose as well,**

**It's Kanra. I was just writing to see if you had any ideas for this story I'm writing. It's about a LxOC fanfic - and in this version, Light is caught and L stays alive - and it's about L and my OC being having been engaged all their lives, with just L, Watari, and the OC's parents knowing. Now, I know that L is, in fact, a singular kind of guy, it's just an idea that I came up with. So, any ideas? I'm already on Chapter 3, but I have no idea what a person would do on an airplane while heading from America to Japan. BTW, the OC's alias is AAA.**

**~ Kanra**

Dear Kanra,

So, you're writing a story including L's betrothed? That should be an interesting story. On an airplane, someone would sleep, play cards (if they have a companion), eat, watch a movie, or just plain look out the window the whole time.

~Near

**Hello Near and you too Rose  
It's been a while since my last letter. How have you two been?  
Near, when are you going to retired and settle down? have you decided who would be your successor?  
Rose, you know, yesterday I dreamed about B, weird I know. But, it's just happen, strangely enough in my ****dream****, he became a very friendly person although kinda calm and quiet.**

**-Sign, Crystal**

Dear Crystal,

We've been fine. How are you?

I don't plan on retiring anytime soon. Rose understands that I have to carry on L's name, so I'm not stepping down when Rose and I get settled. I hope to have one of my children success me, but if not, the top Wammy children will.

~Near

You had a dream about B? Must have been his soul trying to get a message to us here on Earth. B never was a bad person. Believe it or not, he was a complete sweetheart. The children in the orphanage became afraid of him, but A and I saw through his act. I miss him terribly.

~Rose


	37. Chapter 36

**Dear Near,  
Is your hair natural? I cannot tell...  
WHITE HAIR IS AWESOME.  
Also, who is your favorite character from Adventure Time? :D  
-NearFan1012**

Dear NearFan1012,

Yes, my hair is naturally white. Adventure Time? That's a television show, right? I'd have to say Princess Bubblegum.

~Near

**Dear Near,**

**I am never giving my Lawlipop up. He is mine. If you try and find him I will become your worst nightmare, whatever that maybe. Also, while I'm speaking to you Near, my creators sister says you look like mine and Lawlipop's son, because you have white hair like me and the rest of you looks like L. I thought you should know that. I have also killed my brother Light Yagami, you can guess why. We have moved from my creators attic, so finding us shall be tricky. I hold no grudges or anything against you, but if you get in the way of my love for L I will be forced to take drastic measures.**

**Rose,**

**This part of the letter is for you. L and I are planning on getting engaged soon, will you be at the wedding with Near and the Wammy boys? If so, be sure to tell Matt not to sneak in his nintendo. Or smoke for that matter. And Mello must wear a tuxedo, the bride (Me) is the only one to look totally kick butt at the wedding. B is not allowed to kill anyone, but he can come too.**

**With love,**

**Kairi Yagami**

**P.S. Do not tell Kairi-Ichimaru15 we spoke using her account.**

Dear Kairi,

You...and L's...son...? Excuse me while I...lock myself in my bedroom. I may never come out...

~Near

Oh Near, you drama queen. Kairi, you and L plan on getting married? He never told me? If it'd be alright, I'd like to speak with L to see what he'd like me and the other Wammys to do. I give you my blessings.

~Rose

**Dear , Near or Rose  
Hello my real name is Jamie Beatty I'm 15 I'm very intelligent . I'm lazy i hate school. My teacher hates me . If you are reading this right now I'm telling you that in the next 1 hour i will no longer be alive ...… Just kidding but my teacher does really hate me . I'm having a bad day I'm gonna imagine something that is totally impossible. Oh! Near Matt Mello doing the Hockie pokie in hula skirts while there shirtless haha haha .**

**Sincerely****, Jamie Keehl oh what the heck Jamie Beatty );**

Dear Jamie,

You gave us quite a scare! I wouldn't suggest joking about suicide in front of Rose, two of her best friends tried committing suicide, one was successful. I'm sorry about how bad your day has been, I hope it gets better. Me, Matt, and Mello dancing shirtless in hula skirts? That's...um...congratulations, you're officially the third person to leave me completely speechless.

~Near

**K, I nead advice, what do I do if I'm surounded by a bunch of idiots who don't even know what PICKLES are (I'm not even kidding...)there jerks,and I have to live in the same house as them and can't move out tell we get enougth mony?(these people arn't my famley)**

Dear Random Person,

I'd suggest to just grin and bear with it. I'm sorry, but that's the best I could offer you.

~Near

**Near,  
Hello. This is Silt, the new Kira. I will not give my real name.  
I will find you, and avenge Light Yagami.  
I have recently found a Death Note. You have 2 ****options****.  
Join me in my quest to take over the world, or die, leaving your beautiful Rose behind.  
This is an nontraceable computer, so you will not be able to find me.  
Respond, Nate River. Or you will die.  
Rose, please don't answer for him.  
****SILT**

Dear SILT,

Rose has no knowledge of this letter, but if you dare include her in this, you'll deal with me personally! I _will _find you. Even if you do write my name down, I highly doubt the Shinigami Queen would allow the notebook to effect me. I will say it again, stay away from my Rose!

I'm already on your trail,

Near


	38. Chapter 37

**Privet Near,**

**Sorry I haven't written to you in a long time I had a lot of paperwork to do and the Baltics were getting on my nerves again. Latvia sold one of my jackets to the Russian Museum again and Lithuania had her friend Poland threatened to make Warsaw my capital if I don't leave her alone. I heard that there is a new Kira and the other personified nations will help you stop him/her since we personified countries since we are immortal beings and not humans. I am going to issue out a Country World Conference now and you can join us if you want just be sure to swear to never tell normal people of the existence of personified countries.**

**Sincerely,**

**Russia**

Dear Russia,

I understand you're busy. We appreciate your help, I'll be at the meeting. I'll keep the secret safe, all I ask is for Rose to be able to attend the meeting as well.

Thank you,

Near

**Dear , Near or Rose**

**I dont even know what to write anymore ... but my day got better atleast my god ! I SHOULD REALLY STOP WATCHING MATT AND MELLO'S ... you know what im talking about but if i keep doing that i'll drown in my tears . WTF I hope silt dosn't know i have a piece of the you know what. Kira has rosen up from the ashes and begins killing once again (insert cry here) .**

**Sincerely, Strike (using alias for protection)...**

Dear Strike,

It's a good idea to use an alias.

~Near

**Dear Near,**

**Don't make it sound like a bad thing! L thinks I will make great mother. Why do you hate me so? T.T**

**Rose,**

**Hi. He's going to write further down on the letter. :D :It's so adorable the way he holds his pencil. :3 Thank you for the blessings! L had his reasons for not writing you, but I took care of it. *Evil Laugh***

**Loves!**

**Kairi Yagami (Soon to be Mrs. ******* ) I can't L's name on here.**

**Dear Near and Rose,**

**Hello, This is L. What Kairi says is true, we are getting married. I have not been able to contact you because Kira thought I was dead. I am sorry for that. I wish for you all to attend the wedding and be a part of it. Near, being my successor I wish for you to be my bestman. Kairi wishes Rose to be her Maid of Honor. We both wish Matt and Mello to walk Kairi down the aisle, since her father has passed away. As for BB, I honestly don't know why Kairi insisted on him being there, but if it will make her happy I wish BB to attend as well. Thank you for your blessings.**

**Signed,**

**L**

**P.S. Near, Kairi has informed me that you were rather displeased with the fact that you have some of the same genetic characteristics and behaviors as the both of us. May I ask why?**

Dear Kairi,

I assure you, it wasn't intended to sound that way. I was simply shocked. I was a bit off before I responded to your letter anyway. I apologize for hurting you.

~Near

I appreciate the invitation to your wedding. We'll definitely be there. By the way, Near really didn't mean to upset you. He looked close to tears when he noticed he may have offended L and his new fiance. I'm really glad the man finally developed the balls to ask a woman out. Again, congratulations.

~Rose

Dear L,

We're honored you wish us to be part of the wedding, and we accept your offer. As for my shock, I never realized I shared characteristics with you both. We've never met in person, so I never imagined we'd be similar. Rose told me "horror stories" when she got home from the Kira case about you. She never told me how you look physically. I apologize for offending you both, and I look forward to finally meeting you properly.

Thank you,

Near

**Dear Near,  
Where you a pawn to L? Or were you the one who actually succeeded L by winning the battle against Kira? Would Beyond Birthday be jealous of you because you did what he had longed to succeed? Of course he is not alive anymore so that doesn't matter, just curious is all. Also why does everyone say you have a sixth sense? If so that isn't hardly fair at all to your competitors who also wished to succeed L. Anyways, that is all thank you.**

Dear MyBell31795,

Mello, Rose, and I did actually succeed L. We were never pawns to him (at least, I hope not). I'm not entirely sure if B would be jealous. I don't have a sixth sense.

~Near

**Hey Near and Rose!  
Do you remember me? It's Karma, from Wammy's ****House****. Ya know, Matt's girlfriend.  
I just wanted to start off by saying ****congratulations**** on the engagement! I always knew you too would be perfect together!  
I've missed you too so much! I hope we can meet soon!  
All my love, Karma.  
P.s Matt says hi.**

Dear Karma,

Hello Karma, it's nice to hear from you again. Thank you.

~Near

Karma? Hello! It's been so long! How are you doing? Thank you so much for contacting us! I'd like to invite you to our wedding, we can catch up there. I hope to see you soon. Hi, Matt!

~Rose


	39. Chapter 38

**Privet Near,**

**Da! Rose can attend the World Conference. The meeting will be held in Moscow in one of the abandoned**

**rooms in the Kremlin that only countries can use. One of the Baltics mainly Lithuania will meet you and Rose at the airport just look for a girl with a green military uniform with short brown hair and blue eyes. I will be looking forward to our meeting at the world Conference.**

**Sincerely,**

**Russia**

Dear Russia,

Understood. Thank you for all your help.

~Near

**Near,  
The notebook WILL affect you.  
I will kill the Shinigami Queen, easily.  
The notebook specifically says that no HUMAN can kill a shinigami.  
I am not a human, I am the god that succeeded Kira.  
Your girlfriend is not as amazing as you make her sound. She is pretty retarded, in my opinion...  
(Also, I'd just like to ask, how does Wammy's House have multiple periods when there are only like, 8 people?)  
Don't think I am not willing to hurt her. No matter what anybody says, Mihael Keehl, Matt, YOU, anyone, I will kill her.  
Unless you join me.  
I'll help you get your robot back if you join me, too. :)  
SILT**

SILT,

Her Highness won't go down easily. You know nothing about Rose! You don't know her birth name, how she looks, nothing! She's smart, beautiful, fun, entertaining, a great cook, everything I love that you would never understand! You don't know what she can do. She holds all of those she holds dear to her under her protection.

There are many children at the Wammy House. We'll take you down.

You're delusional,

Near

**Dear Near,  
What kind of foods do you fest upon? I must know I am extremely curious.**

Dear MyBell31795,

I'll eat whatever is served to me. I'm not a fan of sweets.

~Near

**Dear Near,**

**It's totally ok! I thought you would be pretty shocked. You really do look like L and myself, I sent a drawing of us with this letter. So what do you think? I'm sorry if it sounded like I was really upset, I really didn't mean to make you feel bad. So cheer up? I look forward to seeing you at our wedding, and hopefully I'll be at yours? After L and I get married can I adopt you? I know you're 18 already but I have that motherly aura thing going on, I can't seem to get rid of it. I've already nagged L about his posture, and I love his posture! Speaking of, you and L act alot alike. He sits nearly the same way you do, only in more of a crouch. He likes to stack things when he is thinking, much like you like to stack cards and dice.**

**Rose,**

**I look forward to having you all at our wedding! I was pretty shocked myself when L first asked me out. I was attending To-Oh at the time with Light and L was hanging around Light. I was formerly introduced to 'L' a bit after that, when Misa Amane was in solitary confinement. He's such a romantic, he locked me in solitary confinement too. I broke out and totally went off on him, my ranting and raving ended up with a pretty awkward kiss between L and I. We just fell in love after that. How about you and Near? Was there anything special about your first date?**

**Loves you!**  
**Kairi Yagami (Future Mrs. *******)**

**Near and Rose,**

**Hello again. This is L. I'm sure Kairi has already talked to you Near about the shock, and has more than likely attached some kind of picture with this letter. She is a really good artist and I feel she made it look very realistic. I look forward to having you all at the wedding, as do I look forward to meeting you in person Near. I've heard of your achievements from Watari, who sends his blessings to you and Rose. I am very impressed, more so with the fact you were able to bring down Kira. I look forward to seeing you again Rose, you are one of a kind.**

**Signed,**

**L**

Dear Kairi,

You're an excellent artist. I did want L to be at our wedding, and now knowing that he's to be married, I'd like you both to be there. Please don't adopt me, it'd be odd if your newly adopted son gets married.

~Near

L does have odd ways of starting relationships. Me and Near? Well, since we grew up together, our relationship just developed in the typical childhood-best-friends-slowly-fall-for-each-other thing. We didn't really have a first date since we're so busy with the cases.

~Rose

Dear L,

Tell Watari we thank him, and you too L.

~Near

Hi, L! I miss you so much. Let me just say, you picked a good one for your first (and hopefully last) time! I approve.

~Rose

**Near and Rose,**

**This is AAA. Kanra was unable to get to a computer, so I've offered to write in her stead. She says that she's working on typing up the story to put on here, and is hoping that you will read it whenever she does. I was hoping that you might come to the wedding. Well, I must be going now, L and I are off to find a wedding planner (even though L's throwing a fit about it). It would be nice to see L's successor, and to meet you and your fiancee.**

**~ AAA**

Dear AAA,

I'll be sure to read it. Good luck with L.

~Near

**Dear , Near**

**You may longer use my real name call me strike . I just had to pick strike its so badass**  
**xD . ...**

**Sincerely , Strike**

Dear Strike,

I understand.

~Near


	40. Chapter 39

**Dear Near and Rose,**

**I look forward to attending your wedding, as does L. Alright, I won't adopt you but I'll love you like a son. Is that alright with you? Watari says he is very pleased that Rose and yourself are together, and happy. L and Watari have been solving the worlds most unsolvable cases for three days straight, I'm getting worried about them. What do you think I should do? I've tried nearly everything I could think of, this includes duct taping L to a wall and force feeding him sleeping pills. I know how it sounds, but his health is starting to scare me. Though L could not (would not get off the computer long enough) to write his own letter, he instructed me to tell Rose hello, and he misses you too. I'm debating on taking away his sweets, but I have no idea what the outcome of that would be.**

**Love you and Happy Valentine's Day,**  
**Kairi Yagami (Soon to be Mrs. *******) and L's theoretical spirit**

Dear Kairi,

Yes, I'm alright with that. If you're worried about L, just tell him how you feel. If he's anything like Rose told me he is, he'll understand. Tell him to take a break (I'd suggest "persuasion").

~Near

**Brangus (dear) Near,**

**I am Lithuania. I have been told by miss Russia about you regarding the new Kira called Silt. The other countries including your own has been contacted by miss Russia to come to the World Conference. Just be aware that the countries are always loud and arguing about trivial things especially England and France the only sane countries are miss Germany and miss Japan. By the way miss England is exited to meet you since you are one of her citizens.**

**See you soon,**

**Lithuania**

Dear Lithuania,

I'm honored to be invited to such a meeting. It's a pleasure to meet you and I'm excited to meet all the other countries.

~Near

**Near,  
You think it's hard for me to find Rose?  
Like I said, I am a GOD. I know where you are, and where she is.  
It's not hard to figure out her name... Really.  
Also, note the fact I said I can HELP YOU FIND YOUR ROBOT. :)  
If you don't help me, I'll break it.  
And I'll break you.  
Join me, Nate River.  
Join me.  
Or you will DIE.  
SILT**

Dear SILT,

So, are you saying I shouldn't call you "Silt" (referring to your other letter)? If not, then what shall I call you? I'm sure you're making the same mistake Kira did, confusing yourself as a god. "Rose" is just her alias from Wammy's, and believe me, her name is completely different. Honestly, I don't care about the robot. As long as I can still hunt you down.

You'll never get through Rose, and as long as she's alive, you'll never get to me. We're unbreakable.

~Near


	41. Chapter 40

**Hello Near,**

**I just heard about the new Kira. Maybe that's why L is, basically, moping about our apartment (when the wedding planner isn't around). At the very least, I don't want him working on it, what, with the fact that he just barely survived the Kira case with Light. Kanra says hello.**

**~AAA**

**PS: L wants to know if you could convince me otherwise. At least, that's the last thing he said before I gave him a death glare (L: She can be rather scary at times).**

Dear AAA,

Rose says "tell L to get his ass up and get over it. Eat some cake, or something." Hello Kanra. No, I won't try to convince you.

~Near

**Dear Near,**

**Thanks for the advice, I'll see what I can do to persuade him. It might involve dressing up as a pastry of some sort. Before I forget, could you tell Rose thank you for her compliment? It meant a lot to me, and I am positive I will be the only woman L is married to. ^-^ He knows all to well of what I am capable of to even try anything. I send hugs to everyone with this letter! Including to Mello, though he may not like it.**

**Love you,**

**Kairi Yagami (Soon to be Mrs. *******)**

Dear Kairi,

You're very welcome!

~Rose

**Near, i need help. I think I may have an unhealthy obsession with death note. I have noticed that I have taken on some of the characteristics of L, you, Mello and even kira. My laugh has morphed to that same disturbing cackle that Light made when he began to go insane... I twirl my hair much more than i usually do just like you and have found the floor to be a more comfortable place to perch then a chair sometimes. I am sitting just like L as i am writing this right ****now****, and i find myself to chew my thumb nail when i am thinking. i am obsessing over sweets (particularly chocolate and cake) and my hair already looks a lot like Mello's... My personality was already much like his before i began watching and is becoming even more so as i think about him. i cant get any of you out of my mind, especially Matt. Oh my GOD. I cant even stop thinking about him during school. I am not going to sound like a creeper by asking him to marry me or anything like that, but... Like I was saying, I constantly obsess. please help me!**

Dear krysagami,

I'm sure it's just a stage you've grown into. You'll grow out of it eventually. We all go through stages in our lives, some a lot stranger than others. You'll be fine. Hope I helped, even a little.

~Near

**Hiya Near,**

**This is America here aslo known as Emily F. Jones! I hear you need some help catching this Silt person. I can help you because I'm the hero and a hero always helps anyone in need!* Huge American flag randomly appears in the**

**background**** behind America* Anyways I have a really awesome plan dude! First we build this giant superhero called globoman and with his immunity to supernatural things grab this Silt person and stop him/her once and for all! great idea right? Of course you and everyone else will be my sidekicks while I kick some Silt butt haha!**

**From,**

**America**

Greetings America,

I'm sure we'll all form a plan at the meeting.

~Near

**Hello , Near I hope you and Rose are doing well and also i hope you can catch this Other Kira very fast .**

**Also I ordered a Death Note pillow yesterday it has Mello and You on it its coming here in like 2 weeks? Im not very sure but i hope i can sleep on it every night :) Ugh I hate it when Kira reffers himself or herself to god because kira is not god he is a crazy sierial killer thats all he is , nothing more and nothing less!**

**Sincerely , Strike**

**Near I think its pretty fancy to see America from hetalia over her lol**

**what do you think and also have you ever watched hetalia its pretty funny.**

**Sincerely , Strike**

Dear Strike,

Rose and I are doing alright and we _will _catch this imposter. A pillow, huh? Hope it's comfy. Did you really just quote me?

Meeting America? I have no idea what you're talking about.

~Near


	42. Chapter 41

**Dear Near and Rose,**

**What did you think of the wedding? I thought that L looked super cute in his tuxedo, which I had to forcibly put on him. What was your favorite part? L and I are back from our honeymoon, and guess what? I'll give you a hint, cause I want you to guess. Hint: Our bond grows bigger each day, soon it will be the day. Our love gets stronger with each passing moment, our hearts fill with joy and anticipation, soon will be the day.**  
**Can you guess? L is reading it for the first time too, and he doesn't get it.**

**Smiles,**

**Mrs. Kairi *********

Dear Kairi,

I think that the wedding was wonderful. I enjoyed meeting you two for the first time. I honestly can't figure out what the hint means.

~Near

Your wedding was gorgeous! I was speechless when I saw you in your dress. I don't think L could've picked a more beautiful woman if he tried. As for your hints- Near is hopeless with this- you're pregnant, aren't you?

Congratulations,

Rose

**Hiya Near,**

**I just recieved word that Russia's boss has approved the meeting. The meeting will be this wednsday at 4 pm at the exact place Russia told you about in her previous letter. I can't wait to see you and Rose in person!**

**From,**

**America**

Dear America,

We're excited to meet you all.

~Near

**Dear Near-san,**

**You are an interesting teenager, especially since you took L-san's place in the Kira case. You took**

**alot of risk's choosing the moves that you did and almost having your headquarters broke into. I'm just curious about something though, when you were suspecting Mikami-san, how did you know he was communicating with Kira? Also if I remember correctly, Watari-san deleted all of the information regarding to the case so how is it that you and Mello-san received the information?**

**Sincerely,**  
**Kazumi Shibuya**

**P.S. Rose is such a beautiful name for a beautiful fiancé. Please send her my regards**

Dear Kazumi,

I figured Mikami was working for Kira because I figured he'd pick someone who would follow his every word with no question. From what Mikami said on television, he's a proud supporter of Kira. It doesn't matter that Watari deleted all the information, Rose had the original documents hidden away. When she came back to Wammy's House, She (I later found out) split the evidence between me and Mello. Yes, Rose is very beautiful, isn't she?

~Near


	43. Chapter 42

**Dear Near and Rose,**

**Thank you! I blush! You both looked great too! It was great meeting you two, Near you are a very lucky man. Rose is the perfect girl for you. L loved meeting you Near and looks forward to working some cases with you in the future. That dress looked very good on you Rose! As for the hint, Rose you got it! L was so dumbfounded it took him an hour to process it. Now that he figured it out, we are happily expecting our first child, any name suggestions?**

**Love you!**  
**Mrs. Kairi ******* and baby *********

Dear Kairi,

Thank you, Kairi, I think Rose is the perfect one for me as well. I'm sorry I couldn't figure out the hint. When I told Rose I couldn't get it, she hit me with a pillow. Congratulaions.

~Near

I appreciate the compliment Kairi, but everyone was focused on you. My appearance didn't matter. But, did you see what I forced Near to wear? Took me three hours to get him into it.

I'll help you figure out names whenever you want. I can't wait to see you guys at our wedding in two days. I'm so excited!

Hope to see you soon,

Rose

**Guten tag Near,**

**It is I the awesome Prussia! Why didn't that unawesome Russia invite me to the meeting!? The awesome me is a country too! Well... once... until after 1945 that is... But the awesome Prussia is still here! For a human you must be pretty awesome to be invited to such an important meeting as the World Conference which I always crash that is! Kesesesese!If you see a girl with long white hair and red eyes with a small yellow bird called Julibird in her hair that will be me!Just prepare for my awesome dramatic entrance at the meeting!**

**From,**

**The AWESOME Prussia**

Dear Prussia,

I'll be sure to be on the lookout for you.

~Near

**Yes indeed I did qoute you well I couldn't help it :P its such a good saying .i wonder if this Other Kira really knew Light Yagami perphaps maybe an old girlfriend idk maybe its an old friend of his who knew he was kira . Kira kira that evil twit .**

**Sincerely , Strike**

Dear Strike,

I can think of worse names for Kira.

~Near


	44. Chapter 43

**Dear Near,**

**Help me! There's a strange girl who looks exactly like a copy of me in my house! She is wearing a red dress, has red eyes with brown hair and says she's me but she looks scary and**

**mean and she says she hates me! She calls herself Second player Misa and she's carrying a sharp knife! Do you know what a 2p is? Misa is so confused and scared!**

**From,**

**Misa Amane**

Dear Misa Amane,

Either you have a twin, or it's your second Kira side getting to you. Take a nap or something.

~Near

Misa, you are literally too stupid to insult. Go home.

Just saying,

Rose

Dear Matt and Mello,

Where'd my boys go? It's been forever! The wedding is in two days, people! Please be there.

~Rose

**Dear Near and Rose,**

**Thank you Near! I look forward to it. I have to get last minute adjustments on my dress, you know with the baby bump. It's totally alright Near, L didn't get it either. Talk about the greatest detective in the world. You know what the first thing he said was? 'How?' That was a very interesting conversation to say the least. I am so excited about your upcoming wedding! Near looked soooo handsome! Thank you Rose. It took me 4 days and 37 different bridal shops to find the gown. I cannot wait to see you in yours!**

**As for names, here is what we got so far:**  
**Girls: Amane, Tatsuki, Gin, Rai, Onyx.**  
**Boys: Kyo, Haru, Hatori, Sasuke, Rai, and L Jr.**  
**You can guess which one L voted for. Any suggestions? :D**

**Love you!,**  
**Kairi ******* and Baby *********

Dear Kairi,

L should know how it happened by now. As for my wedding, I have to say, I'm a bit nervous. OK, a lot nervous. See you there.

~Near

I'm guessing he picked "Aname"? That's a joke. L Jr. is interesting. I'm sure whatever you two pick will be fitting. I'm getting my dress custom made. I kid from Wammy's is an excellent designer. I can't wait!

~Rose


	45. Chapter 44

**Dear Near and Rose,**

**You should see L in a tuxedo. He just looks so uncomfortable it's comical. I'll be sending a picture of him in one. I can't help but laugh when I see it. He's just so adorable and comical. And he claims to be expressionless. Anyway, I've been looking around for good wedding dress, but haven't found any I like. Any ideas?**

**~ AAA**

Dear AAA,

Poor L. I'm sure he's very uncomfortable in a tux. If you're looking for me to help you pick out dresses, you'll need to be specific in what you like.

~Rose

**Dear Near,**

**I read the letter you sent to my first player counterpart. I have explained to that brainless dimwit that I am her opposite personality and not her Kira side as you call are the same just with a different personality and more a darker version of our original selves. Unlike her I am more**

**smarter and I despise Light Yagami both 1p and 2p! I know your 2p counterpart and he is too damn happy, shows emotions a little too much, and is very clingy. He also talks in the third person and hates wearing pajamas all day.**

***evil grin***

**Wouldn't it be interesting if we take over your lives and live as you? Everyone has an opposite self even Rose has one. We will invade your world whether you like it or not! * twirls knife***

**Sincerely**

**2p Misa Amane**

**P.S. This is normal Misa! Help me... Misa's opposite self had tied up Misa and is going to stab Misa! * cries***

Dear 2p Misa Amane,

Rose thinks it's cute when I talk in third person. No, you won't take over our lives. I won't allow that. I have to admit, we like you more than the original Misa. Don't worry Misa, as much as Rose objects, we'll help you out.

~Near

**Dear , Near**

**Have you ever did anything very dangerous and risky?**

**Sincerely , Jamie :D**

Dear Jamie,

Practically everything I do during my investigations are risky and dangerous. I try not to get Rose involved in most of them, though.

~Near


	46. Chapter 45

**Privet Near and Rose,**

**I welcome you to the world conference! * shows Near and Rose into a elegant looking**

**conference room with a long wooden table in the center of the room***

**Russia: Now is everyone here at the World Conference? * looks at table filled with personified nations as well as Near and Rose* As you all know that we have human guests at this meeting so you all will treat them with your respect da? * smiling creepily and scary purple aura activates scaring everyone in the room including Near and Rose***

**Countries plus Guests: * quickly nodded their heads***

*** Meeting begins***

**America: I propose that we create a giant superhero that will save the day against this new Kira!**

**England: America, that is the most ridiculous plan! That is the same dumb plan you concocted for ending global warming!**

**Japan:... Maybe we should ask Near san and Rose san their opinions about this new Kira?**

**Italy: * has a dazed expression* Ve... I wonder if the new** **Kira likes pasta...?**

**Germany: Italy, what the hell?! Please be serious!**

*** everyone starts to argue about random things and losing focus about the real subject at hand while Russia, Germany, Japan, Near, and Rose watched on in annoyance***

**Germany: * getting aggravated and suddenly without warning slams her hands on the table* WILL ALL OF YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP!**

*** Everyone quiets down***

**Germany: NOW EVERYONE WILL SPEAK WITHIN EIGHT MINUTES MINUS OUR GUESTS IS THAT CLEAR?!**

*** Russia just smiles her usual creepy smile while holding her pickaxe***

**Russia: Now lets continue with the meeting shall we? * creepy aura starts up again* Sorry Near, Rose, it is normal for these meetings to get pretty crazy and out of control I hope you don't mind the noise da?**

*** Prussia comes crashing through the window***

**Prussia: Guten tag you unawesome countries, it is I the awesome Prussia! KESESESESE!**

**From,**

**Russia and the other countries at the World Conference**

-while the countries are talking Rose and Near start conversing- This place isn't how I thought, but it's beautiful.

Hey, Rose?

Yeah?

Is this how you saw three days before our wedding?

No, but anything to catch crazy killer.

I agree.

Many here apparently can't focus. This is starting to annoy me. Can we just get the meeting over with?

You're never this impatient.

I know. I've been feeling odd these past few days. I crave a cashews right now.

You're allergic to nuts.

I know, that's the weird part.

-Prussia crashes through window- It's getting interesting.

**Dear , Near**

**I should really stop looking at yaoi**

**photos of Mello and Matt ... And Yaoi lemons for Mello and Matt. there totally disgusting I got to the wierd side of fanfiction . No wait scratch that its not wierd but when people like anime there's this point where they like Yaoi . Like Me my fav yaoi parings are Mello X Matt L X Light Near X Mello Matt X Near . Oh and sorry for making this letter about Yaoi . :L but my Aunt thought i was gay again because she saw another photo of Mello and Matt kissing . But Anyways here's my question to you ! Ok if you could have a super power what super power would you chose?**

**Sincerely , Jamie Keehl :)**

Dear Jamie,

I'd have the power of infinite knowledge.

~Near

**Hey Near do you think Silt does really know your real name if she doesn't then she probably doesn't own shinigami eyes but if she does know your real name then she probably does own shinigami eyes or she got help from a shinigami and Near did you keep the death note or burn it ? I would've kept it :L but never use it and excuse me for my language but shinigami's and shinigami eyes scare the living shit out of me !**

**Sincerely , Strike**

**Well Near she certainly does know your birth name. If i was her i wouldn't hesitate to kill you you. Uhh i sounded a but evil there :L .**

**Sincerely , Strike**

Dear Strike,

Silt would be able to kill me if he/she wanted to, but they'd never be able to harm Rose. The Death Note I had in possession is under lock-and-key as we speak.

~Near


	47. Chapter 46

**Prussia: Now why have you unawesome countries have not invited me the awesome me to the conference!? * Juliebird chirps from on top of Prussia's head***

**Germany: Prussia, why the hell do you have to break the**

**window!? You could have just used the door!**

**Prussia: Germany, I wanted to be awesomely epic that's why! KESESESESE!* runs up to Near and shakes his hand violently* Nice to finally meet your awesome self Near, of course not as awesome as me the awesome Prussia!**

**Switzerland: Will you two shut up and listen to Near for once and get this meeting over with before I hit you two with my Nobel peace**

**prize!**

**Belarus: * holds onto his sister Russia and is glaring at everyone***

**Ukraine: * smiles nervously* Um... let quickly figure out a good plan to catch this new Kira and we can all go home da?**

**From,**

**The Countries of the World Conference**

Wow, this Prussia is annoying. Almost as much as Misa.

Oh, crap. She's looking at me. -starts shaking from the violent hand shake- Um, it's nice to meet you as well, Prussia.

-Rose shoves Prussia away- Does anyone have any suggestions on how to catch this new Kira? As well as shutting this self absorbed twit up?


	48. Chapter 47

**China: * sighs* Western nations are so immature! How about we do what L did with the original Kira?**

**Korea: How are we going to do that da ze!?**

**America: Will it actually work? Last time I checked Japan told me it kinda failed!**

**Japan: * nods her head* I agree with America...**

**Prussia: Why did you shove the awesome me Rose!? So unawesome!**

**Hungary: * hits Prussia's head with his frying pan* Shut up Prussia, no one wants to hear about your "awesomeness"**

**Prussia: * rubs her head* Ow! So unawesome Hungary***

**Austria: Prussia, you're an idiot!" Now Shut up before Hungary hits you with his frying pan again!**

**Russia: * tries to get away from Belarus***

**From,**

**The Countries of the World Conference**

Well, our success would depend on what we copy from L. He used several different methods that, as America and Japan said, failed. Oh, and Prussia, I pushed you because you're freaking annoying! Keep your mits off my husband-to-be! I don't care if it was just a handshake. -wraps arms around Near's middle and pulls him onto her lap-

Please forgive Rose, she's been moody lately. -Rose shoots him a look, but he ignores it- She is right about L's plans though. Plus, I'm sure this new Kira already knows what L did in the past. We need a new approach. Prussia, I'd like to hear your ideas, if any. If anyone has any ideas, we'd like to hear them.


	49. Chapter 48

**Calm down Rose, no need to be so jealous i'm not going to steal your boyfriend! Ok I'll forgive Rose Near. I think that get Canada to catch the New Kira in the act since she can turn invisible and everyone tends to forget who she is and not remember that she even exists. Of course we still have to find out where the New Kira is located! So that is the awesome Prussia's awesome idea!**

**From,**

**The AWESOME Prussia**

Rose isn't usually like this, I swear. Her hormones have been a little out there lately. I think it's just that time of the month. Though, I'm lucky enough that she only gets like this every ninety-four days.

Could you please stop talking about my personal stuff like I'm not here?

Sorry, but I have to explain why you're like this. Anyway, I think that's a marvelous idea, Prussia. We just need to figure out where he or she is hiding. We're running tests on the letters we received. We'll let you know what the results are once we get them.

**Sorry I haven't written recently, I've been caught up in training for track tryouts...**

**I am not saying you should not call me SILT. When I used it as a guest name, I had absolutely no knowledge that it was being used as a registered name. Sorry for the inconvenience. Continue to call me SILT.**  
**I AM a god!**  
**To be honest, I don't care about Rose.**  
**If you die, it might start a suicide line. Bonus for me.**  
**GET TO YOU? I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW IF I WANTED TO. The shinigami dropped this notebook and now, now I can RULE THE WORLD.**  
**FEAR ME HUMANS**

**Near,**  
**You're right. I could kill you if I wanted to.**  
**But I can't right now.**  
**I need something from you. :)**  
**JOIN ME.**  
**Threatening you isn't working,**  
**so if you don't meet with me,**  
**expect everything you love to slowly start disappearing.**  
**SILT**

Dear SILT,

You're not a god. If you're implying that Rose would commit suicide if you kill me, I'm sorry to disappoint you. We don't fear you. You mentioned you needed something from me, what do you want?

~Near


	50. Chapter 49

**Don't... don't I get a say in this? But I guess I can try since everyone forgets me... Do you and Rose remember who I am? * turns invisible***

**From,**

**Canada**

Of course you get a say in this, Canada. I was simply looking for suggestions. Do you have any ideas, Canada?

**Near,**  
**She may.**  
**But like I said, I care nothing of her.**  
**Meet with me privately and we shall discuss.**  
**SILT**

SILT,

Very well, where do you wish to meet?

Near


	51. Chapter 50

**Dear Rose,**

**I'm looking for something simple, with maybe a few embellishments along the bust. Something with no sleeves, floor-length, and I want the color to be pastel pink. I did want it to be purple, but L and Kanra said that it would conflict with my eye color, so I went with pastel pink. Right now, I'm trying to convince L to choose a different type of wedding cake. He wants it to be a strawberry cake, I want it to be something everyone will be able to enjoy. During times like these, I like to think that threatening to make him go to bed when I do might just work. Anyway, I better go. Let me know if you have any ideas!**

**~AAA**

Dear AAA,

How about the fit? Mermaid? Ball gown? Sheath? Fit-n-flare? A-line?

~Rose

*** talks in a whisper which is her usual voice* At least somebody remembers me... * still invisible* Well I guess I agree with Prussia's plan... I'll try my best I guess. * her little talking polar bear Kumajiro looks up sleepily at Canada then at Near and Rose***

**Kumajiro: * in a cute squeaky voice* Who are you? Who're they?**

**Canada: * sighs* I'm Canada... and that's our human guests Near and Rose...**

**Kumajiro: Oh...! Ok... Who are you?**

**Canada: * sighs again* I'm Canada...**

*** Random info popup in the air which Near can see somehow: Kumajiro can't remember his owner Canada and vice versa***

**Near, how can I get the other countries to notice and remember me? They seem to get me mixed up with my sister America or they don't seem to believe I exist at all...**

**From,**

**Canada**

Canada, why don't you start with being less shy? Do something that makes them notice you.

**Near,**  
**Alright.**  
**I know many people will and will be able to read this, so note that I will be extremely cautious.**  
**I will meet you in America.**  
**414 Bark Dr.**  
**Seattle, WA**  
**The warehouse behind the house (it's abandoned, by the way).**  
**A date... Today is March the 2nd, correct? Alright. March 9th. A week from now at 4:15 PM Pacific Time.**  
**Remember, I will have backup if any form of police form tries to act, and I will have more than one escape method. And you may wear a mask if you wish, although I already very well know your appearance already. Come ALONE.**  
**See you there, Nate River.**  
**SILT**

SILT,

Fine. I accept.

~Near

**Dear Near,**

**Do you consider yourself better then L.? If Mello would have excepted working with you, how do you think things might have played out? Near, what in life intersts you? Who is this ROSE? Why do you have white hair? Are you albino?(But you eyes are black...) If you had picked up a death note, what would you have done? I am a very serious Death Note fan, and I would like my questions answered. Sometimes, I think that my messages never actually make it to the author, I would like to know if that is true. I have the most highest respect for you, Near. Thank you for taking over L.'s position and giving Light what he deserves!(Sorry, went alittle crazy there...) I am probably the biggest L. fan out there, maybe, maybe not, and I appreciate you for finally giving Light what he deserves and restoring justice. Thank you again, Near. Also, what's with those people caalling you 'Nia'? A nickname for your nickname? Hmmmmm. And, about Mello, how did you feel towards him? How do you beleive he felt towards you? People often confuse yours and his feelings. Thank you for your time and devotion on the Kira case.**

**Sincerily,**  
**Yume-sama.3**

Dear Yume-sama.3

No, I'm not better than L. Mello did accept to work with me, he just did it in his sly way. Human nature interests me. Rose is my fiance, we marry in a few days. My hair is white because I'm albino, albinism can effect either skin, eyes, hair, or a combination. If I picked up a Death Note, I would either give it back to the shinigami or lock it up somewhere. Your messages do indeed reach the author, maybe the authors you reached were too lazy or too disrespectful to answer you. "Nia" is the Japanese pronunciation of my alias. I find Mello to be a hard worker and a worthy opponent.

~Near

**I dont think Rose is the kind of women to commit suicide if she was broken , Rose seems like a very strong women . Like Naomi Misora she was strong but Kira managed to get to her . My god this SILT needs to be stoped immediately I hope you , Rose and The Countries can stop her/him , but im not sure about Italy...**

**-Strike**

Dear Strike,

No, Rose wouldn't stoop to such levels. She's a rock. Yes, we'll catch this new Kira soon enough.

~Near


	52. Chapter 51

**Well... I do try but they never realize I'm even in the room even if I speak really loud... and most times they mistake me for a ghost and only see a floating polar bear!**

*** disappears completely and Near can only see a floating polar bear***

*** a ghost like voice echoes through the room*...How can I stop becoming transparent all the time...?**

**From,**

**Canada**

Well, do you know why they don't notice you and why you become transparent?

**Near,**  
**To somewhat ease everyone's confusion, and to make it more than 50% easier to narrow me down, I am a female. And I am an American. However, I will not say what country I am currently in.**  
**Now to make some small talk.**  
**How's the weather?**  
**How was your day today?**  
**Favorite type of soap?**

SILT,

We'll still find you. The weather is cold. I'm in a meeting. Dove is my favorite soap, it's gentle on my skin.

~Near

**Dear , Near**  
**I think this Kira thing is crazy**  
**Fangirl mode * OMG ITS A HETALIA AND DEATH NOTE CROSSOVER ! But this Kira doesn't seen as smart as the First one .**

**- Jamie Keehl**

Dear Jamie,

No, she's not.

~Near


	53. Chapter 52

**Dear Rose,**

**Ball gown fit. Definitely ball gown. I love ball gowns. By the way, hows the Kira case coming? I'm happy to say that L isn't moping anymore. I've been threatening to cut down on his sugar intake and make him go on the diet that the doctor wants him to be on (he doesn't like that, hehe).**

Dear AAA,

The Kira case is becoming a pain.

~Rose

**Canada: No...not really. It happened to me even when I was little.**

**Prussia: So does everyone else agree with the plan?**

***All countries nodded but looked confused***

**France: * raises her hand* Prussia, I have to ask... who's Canada? Is she a country? I don't see her...**

**Canada: ...but I'm right here...in front if Near! * continues to be ignored***

**Russia: * smiling* It's settled then! This Canada person will spy on Silt once we find where she is located.**

**Sealand: Hey everybody, can I be a country?**

**All countries: NO!**

**Sealand: * skips over to Near and Rose* Ello! I'm Sealand! I'm a micro nation of that stuck up old hag England over there! * points to a young looking blonde girl with pigtails wearing eyeglasses***

**England: Hey! I'm not an old hag you stupid sea fort!**

**From,**

**The Countries of the World Conference**

Yes, Canada is indeed a country. I wonder why you all ignore her. Poor girl. Near, do you agree with this plan?

I'll only agree if Canada is alright with the idea.

**Dear Near,**

**I only have three questions:**

**1. How old are you?**

**2. Whats your favorite food?**

**3. Why is your hair white?**

**From**

**Roninarnia**

Dear Roninarnia,

I'm 18 years of age. I'll eat anything, but I'm not a fan of sweets. My hair is white because I'm albino.

~Near

**Near , I think Jamie here has a point this Kira doesn't seem as smart as the old one shes already telling you information about herself by the way would it be possible to track her down by her email or computer ?**  
**- Strike**

Dear Strike,

She has a computer that's untraceable. Believe me, we tried.

~Near

**i recently read the rules for the death note, and in one of them, it says that if the death note is lost or stolen, you have 490 days to retrieve it. if that was true, couldn't the task force have used that to decide that the 13 day rule was fake? i have wondered ever since i read it, and just thought you would be the best person to ask..**

Dear krysagami,

I was unaware of that rule. I assume that isn't one of the rules written on the front cover of the notebook. If L knew of the rule, I'm sure he would've tested it.

~Near


	54. Chapter 53

**France: Near mon cher, ( my dear) It's not like we choose to forget mon petit Canada ( my little Canada)!For some odd reason we tend to forget she even exists. My second guess is that miss Amérique is taking all of her capacité d'être noté ( ability to be noticed) with out even knowing since she is a world power and her land is connected to petit Canada. Everyone tends to notice Amérique more than Canada!**

**Canada: Well... I'm okay with the plan. I can put my invisibility to use. Do you think the New Kira will be able to see me or remember who I am?**

**From,**

**France & Canada**

Oh, poor Canada! I'm sure the New Kira will know who you are, but I hope she doesn't have the chance to recognize you.

**Damn It ! I was so sure you would be able to track her down. but this isn't the last time ill try to get to her**  
**SILT ISN'T JUSTICE SHE IS A HEARTLESS MURDERER. I will catch her on my own.**

**-Strike**

**Near i wonder what shinigami would drop a death note again. Why would a human/non human use it ? Without the complete instructions . Please don't tell me Silt is a super natural creature. Im already scared shitless from the other shinigami's . As i said before I am on the Trails of capturing Silt too. I don't care what it takes . I'm investigating throughout all my main suspects. I will be the best.**

**Strike**

Dear Strike,

We agree that New Kira is a heartless killer. I'm sure Ryuuk was the one who dropped the notebook. SILT is definitely human, Rose is looking into her current location. I wish you luck on your investigation.

~Near

**Dear Near,**

**Have you ever met Beyond Birthday?**

Dear Spark,

Yes, but he ran away the day after I came to the orphanage.

~Near

**Dear Rose,**

**I'm sure you'll solve it. L has gone back to moping, but this time, about having to wear socks and shoes at the wedding.**

**~AAA**

**Dear Rose,**

**Would you please explain to her that I'm more comfortable without socks and shoes?**

**~L**

Dear AAA and L,

Alright you two, should such a simple thing be such a conflict? L, I'm sure wearing footwear for a few hours won't kill you. A, if the wedding takes place at a beach, or something like that, it'll be fine. Marriage means you'll have to compromise. If you let a little problem like this get in the way of your relationship, you're not ready for marriage. You of all people should know that! Near and I have our fall outs, yes, but its they're never over something this small. Now, I suggest the both of you sit down and talk this out like the adults I know my idol and his wife-to-be are! Remember, compromise.

See you soon,

Rose

Dear SILT,

What do you propose?

~Near


	55. Chapter 54

**Dear Rose,**

**We have been talking. It's going to be at a church, so he does have to wear socks and shoes, and the reception is going to be at the beach. He just thinks that he should just go without the socks and shoes for the entirety of the wedding. I know, we shouldn't, but hey, sometimes it's the little things that couples argue about. I've gotten him to agree to wear them, so everything's fine now. We're also going to have two cakes. One will be the wedding cake and be served to everyone, and a small, personal strawberry cake for L. I'm still against having two cakes, but I may have taught L how to do the "puppy dog eyes"-that, and he's just so darn adorable! Even if he says otherwise! We look forward to seeing you two there as well!**

**~AAA and L**

Dear AAA and L,

Nice to know you've worked things out.

~Rose

**Austria:Well I never knew that egocentric maniac Prussia would be able to be smart let alone propose a good idea.**

**Prussia: * growled at Austria* Why you... unawesome prissy aristocrat! Do you want me bash that stupid violin over your stuck up head!?**

**Germany: Big sister, calm down! * trying to stop Prussia from attacking Austria***

**Russia: Well I guess the meetings over!**

**America: * sees a floating polar bear*Aah! It's a ghost! Run for your lives! * runs***

**Canada: * speaking loudly yet it somehow came out as a low ghostly whisper to America* I'm not a ghost... I'm Canada you stupid moron!**

*** World Conference is now come to a close...***

**From,**

**The Countries of the World Conference**

We forgot to mention, we'd like to invite you all to our wedding. It takes place at Wammy's House in two days time. We hope to see you there.

**Well , Near i guess this is goodbye . Good luck on your investigation as well.**

**If i die I'm certainly going to hell.**

**-Strike**

**One more thing Near actually two things : Number 1 , You and Rose stay safe . Number 2 , Good Luck with the other countries and Rose . I've had a good time writing these letters and you answering them . but now I must leave fulfill my duties .**

**Well Near Its been interesting .**

Strike,

We should be the ones telling you to stay safe. We've enjoyed the letters with you as well. Good luck.

~Near

**Near,**  
**I love how you just said "Dear SILT,"**  
**Kind of humorous.**  
**See this?**  
***Holds up Death Note***  
**Want it? I don't.**

Yes, adorable isn't it? I see the Death Note, but why would you give it to me? What do you gain from this?


	56. Chapter 55

**Russia: Da! We'll come to your wedding.**

**Latvia:Sure like m...miss Russia said We love to...to... come to your wedding... * is shaking because of Russia's intimidating aura***

**England: It would be an honor to be at one of my lovely citizen's wedding! America and I will be there!**

*** all of the other countries agreed to come as well***

**From,**

**Russia and the other countries**

Great! See you all there! *Rose smiles widely*

**Dear Near and Rose,**  
**(What a cute couple! :3)**

**I just stumbled upon this writing to Near and Rose thing and I tried, I honestly tried, to read the whole thing before writing a letter of my own to ensure I do not ask questions that have already been answered. But sadly I failed. (I managed up to chapter 16 though! :3)So I apologize if I irritate you. Also please excuse any random words or spelling mistakes as I'm on my iPod and I am sure spellcheck hates me. Anyway I have a few questions that might seem random. I've noticed you're quite devoted to your fiancée. What if one day you spontaneously transformed into a female and were still physically attracted to your partner? Would that make you a lesbian? And Rose (pretty name by the way) what would your reaction be, especially if there was no possible way to reverse the effects? Also, Near if you had never met Rose and were homosexual which one of the Wammy (Believe it or not but spellcheck had made it say 'wang') Boys would you prefer? Matt or Mello?, please keep in mind that this question is merely to satisfy my curiousity and is purely hypothetical. Also, Rose if your name had been 'Far' would you name your child 'Between'? Sorry it's just that I read a fanfic and it made me want to ask :3 Also I know this is an awkward question to ask, but Rose, did you ever feel like a pedophile when with Near because he kinda looks like a child and plays with toys? I'm curious. I really should be sleeping right now but I don't want to but that makes me screw up more so once again, please pardon me. Near, I can't believe I'm going to ask this and it sounds so god damn creepy but I'm curious and I wanna ask but... Y'know what? I'll ask at the end so at the very least you'll answer my other questions first. Near have you ever had doubts about your sexual orientation? What about you Rose? Y'know, ever had a moment were you see a person of the same gender and just think, if only for a moment, 'Damn, I'd like to tap that!' If so, who was the doubt on? And here comes the dreaded question. The kind of question that makes me just want to fall over and die for even daring to ask but... erm... *holds breath for so long her face turns a disturbing shade of blue before blurting out...* Near, do you... Masturbate? Oh my god I said it. I can't believe I said it! I'm such a god damn creeper! But seriously! I just wanna know if you actually do something on the off chance you get some morning wood or if you just wait until it goes away? I can't see L touching it down there either... I'M SUCH A CREEP! Oh my god! I'm sorry! But please answer it anyway and don't make fun of me! I'm only 14 and I'll die if my fourth favourite character thought I was a creep even though I am (First-Mello, Second-L, Third-Matt even though he only got, what, two minutes of screen time? I still cried when he died though... Honestly, I didn't know what cool was until I saw him on screen. And cool is damn cool.) So anyway as you are probably sitting there with your mouth wide open as you reread my retarted question and Rose loads up her gun to kill me (Hey Rose? Can you send Mello to kill me instead? If I met him, I'd die happy.) I bid you farewell and shall follow this story in order to get your reply though if you can PM me your responses as well that would be fabulous because I kinda wanna keep a copy :3**

**-Andy :3**

Dear Andy,

Since I was originally male, I'm sure I wouldn't be considered a lesbian. I'm not certain who I would be attracted to if I was a homosexual. Rose says that Matt is more attractive of the two, so I'm going to pick him (sorry Matt. It had to be done). I've never had any doubts of my sexual orientation. I know it'll sound cheesy, but Rose is the only person I've ever been attracted to. Yes, I do masturbate. It's a natural occurrence in all males (and sometimes females), and shouldn't necessarily be embarrassing.

~Near

Andy,

I'd still love Near. Looks don't matter to me, he'd still be the person I fell in love with in the first place. I've also read that particular fanfiction, and that wouldn't be too bad of an idea. Kind of funny, actually. I wouldn't feel like a pedophile because, like I said before, I don't care about looks all that much (though, how adorable he is is a bonus). I've never had any doubts about my sexual orientation. I've had crushes on plenty of guys, never once a girl. Wait a minute! You're fourteen and asking sexual questions and using swears?

~Rose


	57. Chapter 56

**Hiya Near!**

**This is 2p Light Yagami! Why are you so emotionless? 2p Near is a lot better than you! He's always fun to be around! 2p Misa... not so much. She hates me. I heard that you talked to that scary 2p Misa. Did she say anything about taking over your world? If she did I will help you stop her and the other 2ps if it's alright with you- * 2p Misa takes over***

**This is 2p Misa. Prepare to fight! Today we are going to take over your lives (meaning trapping you in the 2p world with no way out) and live in your world as you and the other originals! * laughs insanely* Tell the countries that as well as this Silt person if she contacts you again. Also Death Notes don't affect us since we are apart of our original counterparts and if we die you die as well! That's the rule. * tries to stop 2p Light from taking the pen away from her* That idiot 2p Light is trying to stop me but I'm sure he won't be able to anyway!**

*** 2p Misa and the other 2ps arrive at Near's place to invade while 2p Light goes to Near and Rose's side to help stop 2p Misa***

**From,**

**2p Light Yagami & 2p Misa Amane**

Dear 2p Light and 2p Misa,

Thanks, 2p Light. 2P Misa, you're delusional.

~Near and Rose

**Near,**  
**What benefit do I, myself have from it?**  
**Practically all the criminals I can think of are dead because of Light Yagami.**  
***Tosses you the notebook***  
**Test it, if you want. You can't see my name anyways, so it doesn't matter.**  
**Don't forget to look at sheet 22, back side, line 3, last name. :)**  
**SILT**

-catches notebook- Not going to test it.

-flips to the page you spoke of- Oh, not good.


	58. Chapter 57

**We'd like to thank everyone who came to our wedding. Special thanks to Matt and Mello for being the best men. It was nice to see you two again. We would also like to apologize for the long wait, but now that we're back from our honeymoon, we're back to answering your letters.**

**Introduced for the first time to the public,**

**Mr. and Mrs. River**

**Dear Near,**

**Sorry for not sending In awhile. I was busy. I still have the robot. It's safe and sound. Since I was gone for so long I will give you three letters. The letters are: T, O, and R.**

**~jadethefox28**  
**P.S. Extra letter: I**

Dear Jade,

I'm guessing your name is "Victoria"?

~Near

**Near,**  
**AND LOOK AT THE PICTURE OF THE UNICORN! 3**  
**SILT**

That's a nice picture there, SILT. Now why are you getting her involved in this? She's done nothing.

**Hi Near,**

**This is Sealand! Can you get England to recognize me as a country? Please say you will! PLEASE...! * is begging with puppy dog eyes***

**From,**

**Sealand**

Dear Sealand,

Unfortunately, that's up to England. Also, puppy eyes don't work on me.

~Near

**Hello Near and Rose Im back ! but despite Hetalia , wedding 2P Misa and Light i really want to know whos name was written in that death note**

Dear Strike,

It's not up to me to tell you this information. It's up to Rose.

~Near

**Dear nate**

**I would like to start on the fact thst you did solve the kira case and I thank you for that but if you yourslef had the power of the death note would you fall down the same twisted path of insanity .**

**Thank you for your time mariam**

Dear Mariam,

If I have the power of the Death Note, I'd lock it up in a chest, put it in Rose's closet, and throw away the key.

~Near

Thanks, hun.

~Rose


	59. Chapter 58

**Dear Near,**

**Yes, my name is Victoria. I have already sent your robot back and I hope it arrives safely. I have some questions for you. Have you ever heard of Homestuck? If so, who is your favorite? Last one. What compelled you to do this letter thing anyway?**

Dear Jade,

Thank you for sending my robot back. As for your questions, I have not heard of Homestuck. Rose was the one to come up with the idea. I was against it at first, but she "persuaded" me to do it. I rather enjoy it now.

~Near

**Near,**  
**Congratulations on your marriage!**  
**Also, is it Winchester or Westchester?**  
**I don't feel like using Google :)**  
**SILT**

Thank you, SILT. It's Winchester, why?


	60. Chapter 59

**For a fan fiction. Didnt wanna google.**  
**SILT**

Oh. Okay.

**Dear Near,**

**Have you heard of Creepypasta? If so, which one was the best?**

Dear BakuganDeathNoteFan123,

I have not heard of that. Sorry.

~Near

**Dear Near and Rose,**

**First off, congratulations with your marriage! I wish you both good luck and a happy marriage for years to come. Now, this is an awkward question so I'll just ask it right off the bat. (It's kinda a pun since I'm at my brother's baseball game right now) Near, are you a sex addict? Because it always seems like the reserved and the extremely outgoing characters are always secretly sex addicts. No offense intended if you're not of course, but I read through all the other letters and some of your answers seemed like something a sex addict would say. Also, according to Wikipedia you have no memory of your parents, but do you know how they died? And if they were albino like you? Sorry if that's kinda personal. Anyways, what's your favorite sport? Favorite color? Favorite hobby? Favorite flower? (It's a rose, isn't it?) Do you sleep on your side, stomach, or back? Where did you go for your honeymoon? What was your favorite memory of the Wammy house? Also, can you answer those Rose? Well I guess this was more of an interrogation than a letter but I'm a curious person. So like I said before good luck with married life and I hope you catch SILT soon!**

HalfDragonLover (But you can call me HDL if its easier)

Dear HDL,

Thank you very much. No, I'm not a sex addict. No offense taken. I know some of my answers to previous letters say otherwise, but I enjoy messing with Rose. I'm unaware of how my parents died. Since albinism is a recessive trait, both of my parents had to have at least been carriers. I'm not into sports. My favorite color isn't a color at all: it's white. My favorite hobby is stacking objects. Yes, my favorite flower is the rose. I sleep on my side, so I can hold Rose in our sleep. No offense, but I'm not telling where our honeymoon was. My favorite memory of the Wammy House? I guess my second day at the House.

~Near

Dear HDL,

Aww, thank you! Alright, time to answer some questions! I love swimming. I even taught Near how to swim! My favorite color would be either blue or green. My hobbies include helping Near with his investigations, art, singing, and swimming. Honestly, I hate roses. My choice flower would be the iris. I sleep on my side. I won't release the whereabouts of our honeymoon. I don't necessarily have a favorite memory from the House.

~Rose


	61. Chapter 60: Important

**Near.**  
**Ever since you solved the Kira case, and then years later the C Kira case, have you found any new emotions towards your pre dececor L. I.e Do you respect him and his work more, or his way of raising you/ having you raised in Britain?**  
**I'm just curious**

Dear Idon'tSleepTooGood,

I've always respected L and what he did, even if I said otherwise.

~Near

**Near,**

**Um how's it going an your end? Our 2ps are starting to attack as well, but mine doesn't think I even exist. She realizes I'm here one minute tried to hit me with her bloodstained hockey stick then forgets me the next... I think it's a good thing though... at least in this case. The airport has been taken over by 2ps and it seems that we will be a little late in arriving.**

**From,**

**Canada**

Dear Canada,

Things on our end aren't going too well. The 2ps have taken over, and even Rose can't stop hers. I wish you the best of luck.

~Near

**So you're 18, correct? But, how old do you feel you are mentally?**

Dear Mel,

I am indeed eighteen, however, mentally I feel late thirties.

~Near


End file.
